Seasons Change But I'm Still Me
by Crazy4Kendall19
Summary: Four girls meet four boys and learn to deal with a crazy thing called love in the spotlight. Much better than it sounds! I promise! It's really long!


Characters:

Kendall Schmidt

James Maslow

Carlos Pena Jr.

Logan Henderson

Brynn Warren

Alexa Olson

Ahria Warren

Tara Johnson

The girls are bowling.

Tara: You're turn, Ahria!

Ahria: Okay..I will make this one! *studies the lane*

Alexa: Pff! Yea, right! You have said that everytime!

Ahria: Well-

Allison: And the most pins that you have knocked down is three!

Ahria: You guys, maybe I would do better if I had some support from my friends..

Tara: Hahah...sorry...

Ahria rolls the ball down the lane and gets a strike.

Ahria: Hahah! I told you! *points at them*

Alexa: Wow. You did get it! Nice! *high fives Ahria*

Tara: You're up, Alli!

Allison: Okay!

Allison goes up to the lane.

Tara: Guys, I'm going to go get some drinks..

Ahria and Alexa: Okay..

Tara walks up to the counter and orders their drinks.A guy walks up and orders his drinks also.

Guy: *looks at Tara* Hello.

Tara: *looks over quickly and looks back* Hi.

Guy: How's you're game going?

Tara: Fine..*looks up at him* Um..if I may ask..who are you?

Guy: Heh..my name is James Maslow.

Tara: Oh, well..hi James..I'm Tara..

James: Nice to meet you, Tara. *shakes her hand*

Tara: So..*still waiting for her drinks* How is your game going?

James: Good...those are my friends right over there. *points to a lane behind them where three other good looking guys were bowling*

Tara: Oh, those are my friends. *points to a lane about six lanes from his friends*

James: I see.

They get their drinks.

Tara: Yep. Well...it was nice meeting you, James.

James: Yea..you too. *starts walking away, but then turns back around towards her* Tara..

Tara: *turns around to face him* Yea?

James: What do you say, we have a huge bowling tournament..your friends...vs. mine..

Tara: Oh, sure!

James: Great. We will be over in your lane, in like 2 minutes!

Tara: Cool!

They run back to their friends and tell them about what is going to happen and then the boys show up at the girl's lane.

James: Guys, this is Tara.

Tara: Hi. *smiles* What are your names?

1st guy: I'm Kendall. *shakes her hand*

2nd guy: Hello, I'm Logan. *kisses her on the cheek*

Tara: *smiles really big* Hehhe. I'm Tara.

3rd Guy: I'm Carlos. *kisses her hand*

Tara: *smiles* Nice to meet you.

James: And..I'm James..

Tara: Hahaha..thought so..

Kendall: So..what are your friends names?

Alexa: I'm Alexa!

Guys: Hello.

Allison: Hey, I'm Allison. You can call me, Alli, though.

Guys: Hi, Alli.

Ahria: And I'm Ahria..

Guys: Good to meet you, Ahria.

They all get to know eachother as they bowl and the bowling tournament was so much fun. They are all walking out of the bowling place now.(The girls aren't very big in the whole celebrities stuff, so they don't know the guys are famous)

Carlos: Well, it was nice meeting you guys!

Ahria: Definitely!

Logan: Well..we should all hang out again!

Tara: Yea!

Kendall: Okay..how about we all...go to the mall or something..and then we can..quadruple date..

Alli: Okay..but who is who's date?

James: Tara, will you be my date?

Tara: Hahah..um..sure, James!

Carlos: Ahria? Will you be my date?

Ahria: Yea!

Logan: Alexa, would you like to be my date?

Alexa: Yes!

Kendall: Alli? Wanna be mine?

Alli: Uh-huh!

Kendall: Great!

All of the guys kiss their dates on the cheek and everyone leaves.

~At the girl's house~

Ahria: I am so excited! Carlos is so cute!

Alli: So is Kendall!

Ahria: Tara, Alexa..aren't you excited?

Tara: Kinda..

Alexa: Yea..sorta..

Alli: Why?

Tara: I wanted..Logan to be my date..

Alexa: And I wanted James to be my date..

Ahria: Well...what should we do, then?

Tara: Well...I'm not mad that James is my date..

Alexa: Same here..

Alli: Well...then you guys might change your minds..

Alexa: Yea..

Ahria: Well..I'm tired..night.

Girls: Night.

They all go to bed.

~Next Morning~

Allison wakes up and yawns. She gets up and eats a bowl of cereal. Then, Ahria wakes up and does the same thing. Alexa then awakes and also does the same.

Alexa: I wonder when Tara will wake up..

Allison: Yea..

Ahria: I'm going to go in her room and wake her up.

Alexa and Allison: Okay!

Ahria goes up to the door and puts her ear to it.

She hears Tara talking to someone.

(WHAT AHRIA HEARS)

Tara: Yea..hahahaha!...okay..yep..heheheheheh!...alright..yea...see you later...bye!

Ahria hears Tara coming to open the door so she runs back into the livingroom. Tara walks out.

Tara: Hey guys! *making a bowl of cereal*

Ahria: Hey, Tara!*whispers to Allison and Alexa what she heard*

Tara: What are you guys talking about?

Ahria: *looks up scared* Nothing!

Tara: Ookkaayy...

Allison: We were just talking about p-

Alexa: Who were you talking on the phone with?

Tara: What? How did you guys know I was talking on the phone?

Ahria: *sigh*I was going to go in and wake you up..but then I started eavesdropping...but will you still tell us who you were talking to?

Tara:...no.

Alexa: Why?

Tara: Because...I don't have to..

Allison: James?

Tara:...I told you I am not telling you!

Ahria: It is James!

Alexa: *talking really fast*Omigosh! Why would you talk to him on the phone? You know I want to date him? I can't be-

Tara: IT WAS LOGAN, OKAY?

Allison: Really?

Tara: Yes..

Ahria: Well...what were you guys talking about?

Tara: Like I said earlier..you guys..mind your own business!

Alexa: Just tell us! It's not that big of a deal!

Tara: Fine...I have a date with him tomorrow morning..

Allison: WHAT? What about James? You are so going to hurt his feelings!

Tara: You guys? Why are you all up in my face today?

Ahria: We are just trying to look out for you!

Tara: Well...stop it! I can look out for myself! *puts her jacket on*

Alexa: Where are you going?

Tara: I don't know! Somewhere that I want to go!

Allison: Ugh!

Tara walks out and slams the door.

Ahria: Wow. I've never seen her that mad..

Alexa: I know...now I feel kind of bad..

Alllison: Yea...we shouldn't be all up in her business..

Ahria: Yea.

Alexa: Well, what should we do now?

Allison: We could...go find Tara! We are going to the mall with the guys in like..  
>*looks at the clock* 20 minutes!<p>

Ahria: I don't want to deal with her right now, though..

Alexa: We need to!

They run out the door and find her sitting on the porch swing, right outside their house.

Allison: Tara!

Tara: What?

Ahria: We need to go, like, now!

Tara: ...no.

Alexa: Come on, Tara! We are sorry!

Tara: Okay! *hops up and hugs them*

They all get in Allison's car and drive to the mall.

They walk inside and see the guys sitting on a bench...they think it's them at least..

Alexa: Is that you? Guys?

The guys look up.

They all have sun glasses on. Carlos has a huge poofy wig has a fake mustache. Kendall has a long, blonde wig on and lipstick. James has a fake goatee.

Tara:Why are you guys dressed like that?

Ahria: Yea..you look kind of..weird..

The guys look around to make sure there are no people around.

Carlos: We need to make sure no one notices us..

Alexa: Why would anyone notice you? It's not like you're famous or something..

Logan: Actually,*whispering now* We are..

Girls: Hahahaahh!

Allison: You guys are funny! Now take those ridiculous disguises off!

Kendall: *in his best girl voice* We can't. We are really famous..

Tara: Seriously? Quit kidding us, you guys..*pulls Carlos's wig off*

Carlos: No!

Girls look at him and start chasing him around. The fans then notice that the other 3 are Big Time Rush, too so the start chasing them, too.

The girls just stand there in amazement.

Tara: I feel bad now..

Alexa: How could they be famous? We don't know them..being famous.

Ahria: Well...I can see how they could be famous..

Allison: Yea..we aren't all that into TV and music..

Tara: *still watching them get chased* We should probably do something..

Alexa: Yea..

Ahria: Hm..

Allison: I have an idea!

Tara: Well..what is it? Quick!

Allison tells them her idea.

Alexa: Hey eveyone, look! It's the Jonas Brothers!

All of the fans look to where Alexa is pointing and they run that way. The boys walk back up to the girls.

Carlos: Thanks...so much! *fake smile* Hahah.

Ahria: Heheh..sorry..we aren't into all that TV and music stuff...we didn't know you guys were famous..

Logan: It's okay..

Alexa: Ready to go shop?

Kendall: Yup. James is calling the security guards right now!

Allison: Sweet!

James: Okay! Fans shouldn't be a problem anymore!

Tara: Hahah, good.

~At a store~

Ahria: I think I am going to get this..(their outfits and hair will both be what they look like)

./_

Carlos: Nice! I'm going to get this!

./gi/Cast+Nickelodeon+New+Series+TIME+RUSH+Planet+f_

Alexa: I call this outfit!

.uk/diary/Outfit%

Logan: I'll take this!

.

Allison: I wanna get this!

Kendall: I found the one I want!

.

Tara: Yay! I get this one!

./3097/2642170864_

James: This one belongs to me.

.

Carlos: I think we are all ready!

They change into their new clothes and head to where the guys are surprising the girls for their date. It's the beach!

Allison: How are we supposed to do anything here if we don't have any swimmingsuits?

Kendall: I don't know..we can figure something out..

They all get out of the car.

Alexa,Logan,Ahria, and Carlos all just start walking up and down the beach, talking. Tara and James are making a sand castle. Allison and Kendall are sitting on the shore, talking.

~With Logan,Alexa,Ahria,and Carlos~

Alexa: Hm..what should we talk about?

Logan:Um..we could talk about..

Ahria: Your guy's show!

Carlos: Okay..what do you want to know about it?

Alexa: Is it fun to like...be on TV?

Logan: Of course! Oh! You know what would be awesome?

Ahria: What?

Carlos: Yea, what?

Alexa: I wanna know!

Logan: Okay, okay! If you guys and Tara and Allison would get to like..be on our show!

Ahria: That would be sooooo awesome!

Carlos: Yea! We should tell Kendall and James about it later!

Alexa: Yea!

~With Tara and James~

Tara: No! That's where our little lake is supposed to go!Hahah!

James: Hahah! Whoops..

Tara:James..you are so rad!

James: Why thank you! You are fo shiz, too!

Tara: Su-weet! Hahahah!

James: Our sand castle is like..the best one ever!

Tara: Yea..and no one can ruin it! Because we are awesome!

James: Yup! And..*grabs 2 little twigs* That's us!

Tara: Hahah! Yea! And..*looks around* Kendall and Allison are the bad guys!

James: Yea!

Tara: Their names are... Quadmanupiol. And..Mrs. Evil Werdallinmigia.

James: Hahah! Okay..

(Kendall and Allison didn't hear them)

Kendall and Allison get up to go see what Tara and James are doing.

Kendall: Yea..I to-WOAH!*trips on a stick and falls face first into Tara and James sand castle*

James: No! Stupid Mr. Evil Quadmanupiol!

Tara: Hahah!

Allison: What?

Kendall: Urgh! Can we go home?

James: Yea.

They go and get the others and are driving to the guy's house.

Logan: Kendall, James.

James and Kendall: Yea?

Logan: Carlos and I thought it would be cool if the girls starred in our show.

Kendall: Sweet! *still getting sand out of his hair*

Girls: Yea!

They get to the guy's house and the girls stare in amazment at a humungo house.

Tara: Oh...my...gosh..

James: What? I know..small..isn't it?

Ahria: Small? This house is..huge!

James: I know..I was kidding.

The guys show the girls inside and the girls are even more amazed.

Alexa: So..what do you guys want to do now?

Carlos: We think..

Guys: GAME ROOM!

The guys take off and the girls chase after them.

~In the game room~

Carlos plays against Tara in Foos ball. Ahria and Logan .vs. Kendall and Allison play Ping pong. James and Alexa are playing a basketball shooting score game.

James: Wow! You are good at this!

Alexa: Thank you!*still shooting*

James: *thinking to himself*Hm..let's make a bet..if I win..you have do to something I want..if you win..I do something you want..deal?

Alexa: Deal. I will so get more shots than you! *the timer starts and they start shooting*

Alexa wins!

James: *sighs* Okay..what do you want me to do?

Alexa: *thinking* Kiss me!

James: *kisses her*

Logan: *looks over* Alexa?

Tara: *looks over* James?

Everyone looks at Alexa and James.

James:*pulls away* Oh..uh..

Alexa: It...was my choice..Tara..don't be mad..

Tara: I'm not..I think James and I are more like friends anyway..

Alexa: *looks over at Logan* Logan..I..

Logan: Psh..I don't really care..

Alexa: Okay...

James: How come you don't care?

Logan: Because..I only asked Alexa as my date..because you asked Tara..

James: Oh..

Tara: Yea..and..Logan and I have a date tomorrow..

Alexa: Yea..she already told us about it..

James: Oh..well..okay!

Logan: Yup..

James: Well..in that case..

Kendall: Allison..will you be my girlfriend?

Allison: Um..that was..unexpected..but..yes..

Kendall: Sweet!

James: *looks at Kendall and back to Alexa* Will you? Be..my..girlfriend?

Alexa: Yea!

Carlos: Well..what do we do now?

Ahria: Us girls, should probably get home..

Logan: Okay..bye guys!

Girls: Bye!

They go home.

~At the girl's house~

Alexa: Oh my gosh! I am so falling for James!

Tara: Hahah. Too bad you aren't going on a date with the hottest man alive!

Allison: But I am dating him!

Ahria: Well..I am..I got nothing..

Alexa: James is the hottest man alive..I'm dating him!

Tara: Logan is! No go backs!

Allison: Ugh!

Ahria: Hahah.

Alexa: Man..

Tara: Ha Ha!

Alexa: You butt face!

Ahria: Wait, guys! My phone is ringing! *looks at it* It's Carlos! *answers it*

(PHONE CONVERSATION)

Ahria: Hello?

Carlos: Hey, it's Carlos!

Ahria: Hello, Carlos!

Carlos: Hi, um..I just wanted to tell you..that..we are shooting the show tomorrow morning..and...the auditions for 4 different girl characters are tonight!

Ahria: Seriously?

Carlos: Yep!

Ahria: Sweet! *hears Logan talking in the background*

Carlos: Oh yea..and tell Tara that since we are shooting tomorrow..the date can't happen..

Ahria: Okay..*tells Tara* So..what are the characters..like?

Carlos: Um..there is one girl who is like..going to be James' love interest..one who will be our like..secretary..one who will be Kendall's ex who comes back and gets between him and the girl he likes..and one who is Gustavo's neice that becomes our friend..

Ahria: Sweet! Auditions are at 7?

Carlos: Yep..and we will be their to read lines with the people who audition.

Ahria: Cool..okay..us four will figure out which one's we wanna audition for..

Carlos: Okay..Bye

Ahria: Bye.

Ahria tells the girls the whole story.

They decide they will all try out for each part. At audition time, they do the audition and now they are finding out if they got the parts.

Lady comes out.

Lady: The part for James' love interest goes to...Ahria Warren.

Ahria: Yay!

Alexa: Remember Ahria, it's only acting..

Ahria: I know..I know.

Lady: The part for their secretary..goes to..Tara Johnson.

Tara: Oh yay! Now we need Allison and Alexa to get the other two parts!

Lady: The part for Kendall's ex goes to..Alexa Olson.

Alexa: Okay! Hopefully Alli gets the next one!

Lady: The part for Gustavo's neice goes to...Brynn Warren!

Girls and guys: What?

Allison: I was supposed to get that part!

Lady: I am so sorry, Allison..Brynn..was just..better..

Brynn: Yes!

Ahria: What? No! That's my little sister!

Lady: Sorry..she got the part..

Allison: Ugh! *phone rings* One..second. *answers it* Hello?...oh..hi mom...yea...why?...what?...no!...you can't do this to me!...ugh!..I hate my life!...*hangs up*

Alexa: What's wrong?

Allison: *starts to cry* My...my..mom wants me to be a model..so she decided that we have to move to New York City..so I can start going to designers to try to get a job...

Ahria: What? You can't move! You are our best friend!

Allison: I know..I know..but..I have no choice..and..I sort of want to be a model, too.

Tara: Well...then have fun in New York!

Allison: *mad face* I will! *storms outside to get in her car*

Kendall: Wait! *runs after her* What about...us?

Allison: Kendall...I really would love for us to be something..

Kendall: I thought we already were something...I mean..you're my girlfriend..

Allison: Sorry, Kendall...you weren't that exciting anyway..

Kendall: What?

Allison: Sorry..*hugs him* Bye! *starts to pull out and then rolls down her window* Oh yea...the next time you see me..it will be in a really popular magazine!...see you never! *drives away*

Kendall:...I can't believe I dated her..*walks back into the place*

Kendall tells everyone the whole story and they aren't very surprised...Allison was never that nice anyway.

Tara: Well..isn't it time to practice our lines now?

Alexa: Yup.

Ahria: Well..let's do that, then!

James: Yea! You guys better practice hard because we are filming tomorrow!

Brynn: Seriously? Wow.

Kendall: How old are you anyway, Brynn?

Brynn: I'm 17. And I used to live in our home state of Nebraska, but then my mom agreed to let me come here for a vacation with them...since I am their last child that lives with them..

Kendall: I see. Well...they are bringing in Stephen Glickman right now.

Brynn: Who's that?

Kendall: He is the guy who plays Gustavo.

Brynn: Oh..I see! So..basically..my uncle.

Kendall: Uh-huh!

Carlos: Okay, guys! Let's get started now!

Brynn: Okay!

They rehearse and they finish after about 2 hours. Then they all say goodbye and go home.

~At The guy's house~

Kendall: Carlos.

Carlos: *watching a movie so he is silent*

Kendall: Carlos. Carlos. *taps him*

Carlos: What?

Kendall: You know what I am going to ask you!

Carlos: What?

James: Come on, Carlos.

Carlos: What? I have no idea what you guys are going to ask me!

Logan: Yes, you do, Carlos.

Kendall: Carlos, you do have an idea, Carlos.

James: Carlos, we know you know.

Carlos: Will you guys stop saying my name?

Logan: Okay, okay. But, do you like Ahria, or not?

Carlos: Yea, I like her.

James: Well...are you going to ask her out?

Carlos: Uh..I don't know..should I?

Kendall: Duh!

Logan: You are really needing a girlfriend!

Carlos: Says the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend, either.

Logan: Well..at least I know when I am going to ask Tara to be my girlfriend.

James: When?

Logan: Tomorrow. Maybe..we can go to their house in the morning.

Kendall: But it wouldn't be nice to wake them up..

Logan: Oh yea..

James: Then we can sneak in.

Logan: live in L.A...like they don't lock their doors..

Carlos: Then...we can find a window!

Kendall: That could work...

~At the girl's house~

Alexa: So how long are you here for your vacation, Brynn?

Brynn: Whenever! I convinced mom to let me stay with you guys, Ahria! Since you guys are adults..

Ahria: Nooooooo!

Tara and Alexa: Hahah!

Tara: You can take Allison's old room!

Brynn: Yea!

Ahria: Noooo!

Alexa: Come on, Ahria. It's your sister..you aren't even a little bit excited?

Ahria:Well...yea..I am...

Brynn: So I can stay?

Tara: I vote yes!

Alexa: Me too!

Ahria:...well...HELL YEA!

Brynn: Yay! But..you guys know that I will have to be homeschooled, right?

Alexa: Oh yea..I forgot about that...hm..

Ahria: We can get you a tutor!

Brynn: Okay!

Tara: Guys! I have an idea!

Brynn,Ahria, and Alexa: What?

Tara:Since we are re-doing Allison's old room into Brynn's room..we should just redo all of our rooms!

Alexa: Yea!

Ahria: Yay!

Brynn: Cool!

~Next Morning~

All of the girls are sleeping and the boy's arrive at their house.

Logan: So..we are going to find an open window?

Kendall: Yep. *trys to open a livingroom window* Not this one...

They all try a bunch of windows and they finally find one that is open!

James: This one is open!*points to the window that he got open*

Carlos: Which room is that?

Logan:...Alexa's room.

Kendall: Okay..well..we just have to be quiet..

James: Okay.

They all crawl through the window and quietly shut it. They tip toe into the kitchen.

Carlos: Let's make them breakfast!

James: Okay. *gets out a bunch of different things to make breakfast foods*

They start cooking and now they have finished.

~With Carlos and Ahria in Ahria's room~

Carlos: *brings in a plate of French Toast*

Ahria: *still sleeping*

Carlos: Ahria...Ahria..*softly nudges her*

Ahria: *opens her eyes* Huh? *looks at Carlos and down at the plate* Carlos?

Carlos: Yea.

Ahria: You made me breakfast?

Carlos: Yes.

Ahria: How did you get in here?

Carlos: Through Alexa's bedroom window..*worried face* Are you mad?

Ahria: No! You did all this just to make me breakfast? That is so sweet! *kisses him and then realizes what she just did* Oh..um...I'm sorry..just my..um..crazy reflexes..

Carlos: No..no..it's okay..I was going to ask you something anyway..

Ahria: Well...*digging into her plate of French Toast*

Carlos:...will you...w..will you...let me try your french toast? *thinks to himself," Man! I am such a 'tard!"*

Ahria: Oh..um..sure. *gives him a bite*

Carlos: Wow! That is good...if I do say so myself!

Ahria: Hahah!

~meanwhile with Logan and Tara in Tara's room~

Logan brings in a plate of Eggs, Bacon, and Toast.

Logan: Tara..wake up..

Tara: *wakes up* Logan...hi? May I ask what you are doing in my room?

Logan: Well...we came in through the window..

Tara: Nice..just to make us breakfast?

Logan: Yep! *hands her the plate*

Tara: Thank you!

Logan: Yep!

Tara: *looks down at the plate*

The plate has a bunch of letters on it. On the bacon it says Will You and on the eggs it says Go Out and on the toast is says With Me?

Tara: *looks up at Logan* Logan...yes!

Logan: Great! *kisses her cheek*

Tara: Oh come on you dork! Kiss me!

Logan: *laughs and kisses her*

~Meanwhile with James about to go into Alexa's bedroom~

James: *walks in looking down at the floor* Alexa...wake up I got yo-*looks up*

Alexa: *getting dressed and has no top on* Agh! James! Get out!

James: Oh my Guiness! *gets wide eyed and closes the door really fast and waits in the hallway*

About 15 minutes later Alexa opens the door and invites James in.

James: *sits on her bed* Alexa, I am so sorry! I didn't think you would be awake..

Alexa: It's okay..you only made me the most embarrassed I have ever been in my entire life..but it's okay.

Both: Hahah.

James: This is for you. *hands her a plate of waffles*

Alexa: Thank you, James! *hug and kisses him*

~Meanwhile with Kendall~

Kendall: *knocks on Brynn's bedroom door*

Brynn: *answers it* Yes?

Kendall: Delivery for Brynn Warren.

Brynn: *let's him in* Ooh! Thank you! I love pancakes!

Kendall: You're welcome!

Brynn: Kendall, I just want you to know..I really like you.

Kendall: I really like you, too.

They stare into eachother's eyes and kiss.

Brynn: Wow...

Kendall: Um..I know it's early..but...do you want to be my girlfriend?

Brynn: Yes!

Kendall: Great!

After the girls get dressed, they practice some more lines and go to the set to shoot. Shooting went great and they are all going out to dinner to celebrate.

They drive up to Red Lobster and they all take their seats in a huge booth. Kendall, Brynn, Tara, and Logan on one side. James, Alexa, Ahria, and Carlos on the other.

James: Guys! I have a great idea!

Alexa: What's that?

James: We should go to a party tonight! They are having one at Club High tonight and I think it sounds really fun!

Ahria:James! That's a great idea!

Carlos: Yea, but lemme guess...you girls are going to have to go back to your house to get dressed AGAIN..

Brynn: Of course! Guys..there is a difference between a going out to eat outfit and a party outfit..

Kendall: Okay...?

Tara: Shh! The waitress is coming...

Waitress: Can I take your ord..oh my gosh! Big Time Rush!

Logan: *hops up and covers the waitress's mouth* Shh! Please!

Waitress: Sorry..*whispers* Can I get an autograph?

James: Yep.

All 4 of them sign her paper and then she takes their orders. They eat and now they are at the girl's house.

Carlos: You guys need to go fast so we can get to the party.

Tara: Don't worry we won't.

Ahria:

Hair:

Makeup: .

Outfit: .com/images/itempics/11137_purple_

Alexa:

.

Makeup: /UserFiles/2009/12/9/Party%20Makeup%

Outfit: /images/I/31uSUOGzOWL._AA280_.jpg

Brynn:

.

Makeup: .com/var/ellegirl/storage/images/beauty/teen_beauty/content/party_makeup/12005-11-eng-US/glam_night_out_image_244_

Outfit: .com/imgres?imgurl=/images/I/31k4T81nETL._SS400_.jpg&imgrefurl=.&usg=_gBK3JcRL5S0Cd4d5BrGL7-Z_jkU=&h=400&w=400&sz=12&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=kbbKibBZsjlYXM:&tbnh=131&tbnw=122&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dshort%2Bparty%2Bdress%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D592%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=601&ei=1Cp8TPiHK4TGlQeHkvXrCw&oei=1Cp8TPiHK4TGlQeHkvXrCw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0&tx=59&ty=72

Tara:

Hair: .

.

Outfit:

.com/imgres?imgurl=/images/I/41EiMUtK3lL._AA280_.jpg&imgrefurl=.&usg=_9da8OSJl1K8SYHQSPR-OQ4Q1Vps=&h=280&w=280&sz=9&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=4LStx0by87_5PM:&tbnh=131&tbnw=122&prev=/images%3Fq%3DShort%2Bparty%2Bdress%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D592%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=431&ei=FCp8TP28MYWglAf58_DtCw&oei=FCp8TP28MYWglAf58_DtCw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0&tx=54&ty=56

The girls come out.

Kendall: *looks at Brynn* Wow.

Brynn: You like?

Kendall: ChYAH.

Brynn: Hahah.

Tara: I told you there was a difference between the two outfits.

Logan: No kidding..

James:*staring at Alexa...into space..can't stop...shakes his head and looks up* Ready to go?

Carlos: *looking at Ahria* Huh?

James: Carlos?

Carlos: *looks at James* What?

James: Are you ready to go?

Carlos: Oh..uh..yea.

James: K..let's go.

They get in the car and go to the party.

The first song that comes on once they get there is Let It Rock- Kevin Rudolph feat. Lil' Wayne

They all start to dance as a big group. Kendall gets in the middle of everyone and does a little solo then Logan joins in and does a back flip. James gets down and Carlos jumps over him and all of the girls are really impressed. Then they all start to dance again. Then You Shook Me All Night Long- AC/DC comes on and they all stop dancing and go and look over at the table where there are snacks and drinks. Brynn gets punch (she isn't old enought to drink and Ahria reminded her that of course..ugh..older sisters..they ruin all the fun :( haha) and everyone else gets some alcohol. They all sit there and drink some more, but Logan, Alexa, James, and Ahria kept going back for more. By the time that song is over, here is the drink count:

Tara: 2

Logan: 6

Alexa: 8

Kendall: 2

Ahria: 5

Carlos: 1

James: 6

Brynn: 4 (glasses of punch)

The four who drank a lot were getting pretty rowdy. The next song that started to play Down- Jay Sean feat. Lil' Wayne. They all danced once again, but those 4 were going crazy. By the time of the next song (I Gotta Feeling- Black Eyed Peas) James, Alexa, and Logan had left. Everyone just figured that they just left to go get more drinks. When that song was almost over James came back with a drink in his hand, but Alexa and Logan were no where to be found.

Kendall: *grabs James arm* James!

James: *turns around* Huh...hahahaha...you have a big nose..

Kendall: James.. *talking slow* listen to me...where are Logan and Alexa?

James: Uh...Mars..wait..no...*makes his thinking face nd taps his chin* um...um...Jupiter!

Kendall: Ugh. *goes back to everyone dancing to Take It Off- Ke$ha.*

Kendall: *looks around and can only find Tara at the moment* Tara!

Tara: *looks over and stops dancing* Yea?

Kendall: Alexa and Logan are missing..

Tara: What?

Kendall: We need to find them..

Tara: Okay..well what other rooms are in this club?

Kendall: Uhm...the bathrooms...that's all..

Tara: Okay..I'll check the women's you check the men's..

Kendall: Gotchya.

They both go into the bathrooms.

Kendall: *comes out of the bathroom* Tara?

Tara: *comes out crying*

Kendall:What? Did you find them?

Tara: *runs outside*

Kendall: *runs after her and finds her sitting on a bench across the street and sits next to her* What? What's wrong?

Tara:*just keeps crying* I..I..

Kendall: You what?

Tara: I found them having fucking sex in the bathroom!

Kendall: What?

Tara: Yea...*crys harder* I can't believe he would do this to me..and Alexa..I can't believe she would do this either..

Kendall: *hugs Tara* I am sooooo sorry..

Tara: *lays her head on his shoulder while she still crys and he still hugs her*

Kendall: It's okay..

Brynn: What is going on here?

Tara and Kendall look up and see an enraged Brynn.

Kendall: Brynn..you don't understa-

Brynn: Oh yea..I understand! You're cheating on me!

Kendall: No..that's not what is happening...

Brynn: Yea..tell that to my sister..

Kendall: *gets worried because he knows Ahria can be mean when it comes to her sister being hurt*

Tara and Kendall run back inside and get to Ahria before Brynn.

Ahria: Ohmygosh! Why have you been crying Tara? *sees her bled makeup*

The song Sexy Bitch-David Guetta feat. Akon comes on.

Tara: Well...Logan and Alexa were..having sex in the girls bathroom..

Ahria: You're kidding!

Kendall: *has her arm around Tara* Nope...we're not.

Ahria: Oh my gosh!

Tara: Plus, Brynn saw Kendall comforting me on a bench outside..and now she thinks he is cheating on her..

Ahria: Oh..okay..thanks for telling me..I'll make sure she understands..

Tara: Thanks..

Ahria: So..are they still in the bathroom?

Kendall: Yep..

Ahria: I really don't want to..but I think we should go..I'll go get them..

Kendall: Kay..

Tara: Let's go out to the car..

Kendall: Okay..

They get everyone and they all go home.

~The Next Morning~

Alexa wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock radio. How she loved the sound of Get The Party Started- P!nk.

Alexa: Wait..*rubs her head* What happened last night?

She walks out to the livingroom and sees the girls eating breakfast.

Ahria: Morning, sunshine..whoops..I mean drunkie.

Alexa: I got drunk?

Brynn: Uh, yea! You were as drunk as a-

Ahria: Brynn!

Brynn: Sorry..

Alexa: Wow...I don't even remember..

Ahria: Yep..you got drunk..

Alexa: What else happened?

Ahria: Well..Tara was crying and Kendall was comforting her..so Brynn saw them and got very mad, but everything was worked out last night. *smiles*

Brynn: Hahah..yea...well...not...EVERYTHING...

They all look over at Tara.

Tara: *silent, still eating her breakfast*

Alexa: What happened to Tara? Why was she crying?

Ahria: Because of you..

Alexa: What? Did I say something mean to you? *looks at her worried*

Brynn: Worse...you had sex with Logan..

Ahria: *gets wide-eyed and covers Brynn's mouth*

Alexa: WHAT? You guys are lying...right?

Ahria: *sighs* No..

Alexa: Oh...my..gosh..*looks over at Tara* I am so sorry..

Tara: You could have thought about that before you had sex with my boyfriend..*gets up and sets her plate in the sink and goes in her room and slams the door*

Alexa: *starts to cry* I can't believe I did this to her..where did we eve-

Brynn: In the girl's bathroom.

Alexa: *crys even harder* Omygosh!

Ahria: *comforts her* It's okay..you were drunk..you didn't know what you were doing..

Brynn: I'm gonna go talk to Tara..

Ahria: *looks at Brynn and shakes her head, informing her she understands*

Alexa: What about James?

Ahria: Oh yea..him and Logan worked everything out..and they came by this morning...he left you this...*holds out a letter*

Alexa: *grabs it and goes in her room, leaving Ahria to watch TV*

Alexa started to read the letter, it read:

Dear Alexa,

By the time you are reading this, you have already found out what had happened last night. You and Logan...you know...anyways, I wrote this to tell you that I know it was both of our faults, we both got drunk and it got out of hand, but I have still made the choice to break up with you because I don't think we are right for eachother...I'm very sorry..

Signed,

James Maslow

Alexa: Oh..my gosh...*crumples up the letter and tosses it into her trash can then crys into her pillow*

Ahria: *quietly creeks open the door* Alexa?

Alexa: Yea? *trys to wipe away all of her tears*

Ahria: What did the letter say?

Alexa: James broke up with me..

Ahria: Oh..I'm sorry...but..I have some good news!

Alexa: What?

Ahria: Carlos asked me out, and I said yes!

Alexa: Aw, I'm really happy for you!

Ahria: Yep...so...

Alexa: How am I ever going to get Tara to forgive me?

Ahria: I don't know..you could..maybe...get her a new boyfriend to make up for it..

Alexa: Did she break up with Logan?

Ahria: Well...no..she refuses to talk to him...so..obviously..she doesn't want to date him anymore..

Alexa: Oh...you have no idea how bad I feel..

Ahria: I know..you probably feel like a piece of shit..

Alexa: Hahah...yea..

Ahria: Hahah.

Alexa: Well...who does Tara like?

Ahria: I don't know...I'll go ask her..

Alexa: Okay...

Ahria walks into Tara's room and sees Brynn watching TV in the livingroom on her way in.

Ahria: Tara?

Tara:Yea?

Ahria: Wow! You look a lot happier!

Tara: Brynn is a good cheerer upper!

Ahria: Hahah..I know...anyways..who do you like?

Tara: Why?

Ahria: Because...we are friends...I want to know..

Tara: Okay well..you can't tell anybody..but I like...Kendall.

Ahria: Kendall?

Tara: Yea...I started liking him last night, when he was with me..I mean...because he was the first person to be there for me when I found Logan and Alexa...

Ahria: I understand..and I wish I could do something about that for you, but he is with Brynn..

Tara: I know...and there is no way I am going to steal him from her.

Ahria: Good idea..hahah.

Tara: Hahaah. So..why did you want to know?

Ahria: Oh..um..no reason..just wondering that's all..

Tara: Oh...are you sure?

Ahria: Yes.

Tara: Okay.*starts to get up*

Ahria: *pulls her arm back down* Wait.

Tara: *sits back down* What?

Ahria: I have one more thing..

Tara: What's that?

Ahria: Can you PLEASE forgive Alexa?

Tara: No!

Ahria: Why not?

Tara: You don't understand! If she did this to you, you wouldn't forgive her either!

Ahria: You're right..I'm sorry..

Tara: Yea...

Ahria: Well...I was wondering...Alexa's birthday is next week and we were all gonna go out for lunch on her birthday..are you going to come or stay here by yourself?

Tara: I don't know...we'll see..

Ahria: Look...we all make mistakes..so can you just forgive her and give her a second chance?

Tara:...fine...

Ahria: *hops up and hugs Tara* Yay!

Ahria: *runs into Alexa's room* Alexa!

Alexa: What?

Ahria: Tara forgives you!

Alexa: You're a liar!

Ahria: No, I'm not! Go ask her!

Tara: Yes, I forgive you.

Alexa: Aw! *hugs Tara* Thankyou!

Tara: You're welcome..

Brynn: Guys..it's getting late and we have shooting tomorrow..we should go to bed.

Alexa: Okay, night.

Ahria: G'night.

Tara: Good night.

They all go to bed.

~The next morning~

They all go to shooting and everything was really awkward between Logan, Tara, James, and Alexa.

~After shooting~

The guys are at their house.

Logan: Guys?

Carlos: What?

Logan: I was thinking...

Kendall: You were thinking...

Logan: I want to ask Alexa out..

James: Why?

Logan: I don't know..she is really pretty..and I obviously like her..

Carlos: Well, if you feel like it..then do it..

Kendall: Yea, I mean..if that's what you want go for it.

Logan: I will! *runs and calls Alexa then comes back*

James: Well?

Logan: She said yes!

Carlos: Sweet!

Kendall: I have a GRRR-eat idea!

James: What?

Kendall: We should take the girls to AirBear Amusment Park!

Carlos: Yea! I love that place!

Logan: How about tomorrow?

Kendall: Okay! I'll go call Brynn and ask her to ask all of the girls, too.

James: Okay.

Kendall comes back.

Logan: Well?

Kendall: Looks like we are going to AirBear tomorrow!

Carlos and James: Yes!

~The next day~

The girls are getting ready.

Brynn:

./_y2Pxq1jHI8A/SP28YAlbWVI/AAAAAAAABrY/rgQfIlftIeY/s400/Celebrity+Victoria+Long+Casual+

Makeup: .com/gallery/pictures/casual2_funky_

Outfit:

.

Alexa:

Hair: .

Makeup: .com/img/articles/beyonce_casual_make_

Outfit: .

Ahria:

Hair: .

Makeup:

Outfit: ./i/pix/2008/02_04/nickeyRAMEY2902_

Tara:

Hair: .com/gallery/2009/03/05_

Makeup: .

Outfit: .

The guys come and pick them up and they get to AirBear. They all go on rides together for a while, then they all sit down to get some Sno Cones. James goes up to order them and everyone else finds seats.

Ahria: That was so fun!

Tara: Yea, it was!

Alexa: *not paying attention because her and Logan are flirting*

Brynn: Wow. They really like eachother.

Carlos: No kidding..

James: *comes back with the Sno Cones and everyone eats theirs* That was good!

Kendall: Yep.

Alexa: *holds her mouth and her eyes get wide* BLEAH! *throws up on Kendall(who was sitting across from her)*

Kendall: *looks down with a grossed-out face* Ew! *stands up and goes to the bathroom followed by James and Carlos*

Tara: Ew.

Logan takes Alexa to the bathroom and she throws up more.

~Meanwhile~

Ahria: Ew.

Brynn: I wonder what is making her throw up..

Tara: I think I might know...

Ahria: Wh- oh! No! That can't be true!

Brynn: What is it?

Ahria: *whispers it in Brynn's ear*

Brynn: Oh...ew!

Tara: Well..it is...I mean..it's quite obvious..

Ahria: Yea..you're right..

Brynn: So, what do we do?

Tara: I don't know..but here comes James so shhh!

James: *walks up to them* Looks like we are heading home..Alexa must have the flu or something..

Ahria: James...sit down...

James: Wh-

Tara: Just sit down!

James: *looks at Tara and sits down* Okay, okay..geez woman!

Brynn: Alexa doesn't have the flu..

James: Well then what else would it be?

Tara: James...think...of what her and Logan did the other night...

James: Uhm...OH!

Ahria: Yea...Alexa's pregnant..

James: That's not good..

Brynn: No shit sherlock.

Ahria: Brynn!

Brynn: Well it's kinda obvious and I'm 17...I should be able to cuss..

Ahria: Whatever..

James: Well...I guess we can mention that to them when we get home..

Tara: No! We will just take my car and us girls will go with Alexa to the General Store and have her take the "test". And we will tell her about it on the way there.

Brynn: Okay.

~LATER AT THE GENERAL STORE~

Tara: Uh-oh...

Alexa: Oh my gosh..this is...this is...great!

Brynn: What? Why is it great?

Alexa: I'm gonna be a mom!

Ahria: You are actually happy about this?

Alexa: Yea! And I feel better now! Let's go home!

Tara: Wow...okay..

They go to the guys house and tell the guys the news.

Logan: What?

Alexa: Yea..I am..

Kendall: Wow..

Logan: You're kidding, right?

Alexa: Nope..I am 100% telling the truth.

James:...

Logan: No!

Alexa: You're mad?

Logan: Heh..yea! Kind of!(sarcasm)

Alexa: What! Why?

Logan: I'm only 21..I don't want to have a kid yet! I'm sorry,Alexa. But I don't want to keep it..

Alexa: I do! Come on, Logan..it's our baby...we need to give it love and all that..

Logan: *sighs* Fine...

Alexa: Yay! *hugs and kisses him*

Tara: Alexa, ready to go home?

Alexa: Uh-huh!

Ahria: Let's go!

Brynn: Bye guys!

Guys: Bye!

They go home. They walk in the front door and see the designers leaving.

Tara: Our rooms are done!

Ahria: Yes!

Brynn: Yay!

Alexa: Finally!

Brynn's room:

.

Brynn: Su-weet! I love this! *starts to jump on her bed*

Alexa's room:

.

Alexa: Whoo! My baby and I looooove this room! *sits on the bed*

Ahria's room:

/hotel_pictures/112_990_Blue%

Ahria: This is perfect! *does a twirl*

Tara's bedroom:

.com/travelfordesign/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/purple-bedroom2_e_

Tara: I love this! *kisses the walls*

~Later~

_Ding Dong!_

Alexa: I'll get that!

Alexa answers the door and sees James standing there.

Alexa: Oh..hi James..

James: Hi..

Alexa: Can I help you?

James: Uhm...I was just here to talk to Tara...

Alexa: Sure...*looks over at the couch where the girls are watching TV* Tara...door.

Tara: Okay..

Alexa sits back on the couch and Tara lets James in. They just stand there awkwardly.

Tara: Want to come into my new room downstairs?

James: Yea..

They walk down the stairs and into her room.

James: *sits on the bed* Nice room..

Tara: *sits next to him* Thanks...

James: No problem...

...

Tara: You wanted to talk to me...

James: Oh..yea...uhm..I just came over...to...to..do this!*kisses her*

Tara: *pulls away* James...I'm sorry..I wasn't ready for that..

James: Oh..I'm...sorry.

Tara: It's okay...I was more ready for this...*gets on top of him and makes out with him*

Ahria is getting bored with watching SpongeBob so she decides to go downstairs and see what Tara and James are doing. She opens the door to her room and sees James and Tara like this:

.

Ahria: Whoa!

Tara and James: *look up really fast*

Tara: Ahria! What are you doing in here!

Ahria: Sorry..I didn't think you would be doing that...

Tara: It's okay...

Ahria goes back upstairs and James and Tara decide to start dating.

~7 months later~

Alexa: *on the phone with Logan* Logan! Hurry up! We can't be late for our first ultra-sound!

Logan finally arrives and they go.

~At the doctors office~

Logan: So Doc, do you know what we are having?

Doctor: Yes, I do.

Alexa: What is it? What is it?

Doctor: Well, you are having...a girl!

Alexa: Really? Yay!

Logan: That's awesome!

~AT THE GIRL'S HOUSE~

The guys come over to dinner at the girls house to celebrate.

Tara comes out and puts the bowl of Fruit Salad on the table.

Tara: There. I did my share of cooking.

Ahria comes out and puts a plate of freshly baked bread on the table.

Ahria: I made bread!

Alexa brings out everyone's drinks and Brynn comes out with a HUGE turkey full of delicious stuffing.

Carlos: Woow. Brynn...you made that turkey?

Brynn: Yep.

Carlos: It looks delicious.

Brynn: *blushes* Thankyou!

They all start to eat.

Kendall: Wow...Alexa..is that your third helping of everything?

Alexa: Yea. But can you blame me? I mean..I'm pregnant...

Kendall: Hahah.

They all finish eating and now they are trying to figure out what to do.

James: Tara? Want to go into your room and watch TV? *winks*(referring to making out)

Tara: *blushes* Sure..

They go downstairs to Tara's room.

Logan: Alexa. Let's.. *whispers in her ear*

Alexa: Oooh! That sounds REALLY good.

Logan: *grabs her hand and they go in Alexa's room.

Carlos: Ahria, want to watch Titanic with me?

Ahria: Sure! I love that movie! *they go in Ahria's room*

Brynn and Kendall are left sitting there on the couch in the living room.

Kendall: What do you want to do, Brynn?

Brynn: Hm...I'm not sure...

Kendall: I have an idea...*kisses Brynn and trys to start making out with her*

Brynn: *pulls away* Um..Kendall...want to go make some smoothies?

Kendall: *looks down at the ground* Uhm...*looks up at her and fake smiles* Sure..

They get up and make smoothies together.

~11:00 p.m~

Carlos and Ahria come out because they're movie ended and see Kendall and Brynn watching TV in the livingroom with a whole couch cushion in between them.

Ahria: Hi, guys.

Kendall: Hi.

Carlos: Kendall...I don't know about Logan and James..but are you ready to go?

Kendall: *glances at Brynn quickly and sees she is just looking at the TV so he looks back at Carlos* Yea...I have been ready for a while.

Ahria: *gets suspicious*

Carlos kisses Ahria goodbye and Kendall just says a faint "bye" to Brynn. Brynn stays silent. Then they walk out the door.

Ahria: *sits next to Brynn* Brynn...what happened?

Brynn: *looks at Ahria and sighs* Well...Kendall tried to make out with me earlier and I didn't want to..and from then on it was really awkward between us..

Ahria: Aw...I'm sorry..

Brynn: It's okay...Ahria? Can I ask you something?

Ahria: Sure. Anything.

Brynn: Would it be okay..if...I..sort of...broke up with Kendall?

Ahria: Well...if you want to...sure..

Brynn: Thanks...I think I will tomorrow...

Ahria: Okay..

They hear someone coming up the stairs and see James coming up...putting his shirt on.

Ahria: *gets wide-eyed* Hey..James.*fake smiles*

Brynn: I'm going to go to bed. *goes in her room*

James: Oh, hey Ahria.

Ahria: So..did you have fun?

James: Psh...yea!

Ahria: Well..that's good...are you leaving?

James: Yep...I guess I'll see you guys later..

Ahria: Yeap..bye.

James: Bye. *leaves*

Ahria: *goes downstairs to Tara's room and sees her laying on her bed in her pajamas, watching TV* Tara?

Tara: *looks at her* Hey.

Ahria: What did you and James do?*sits by her on her bed*

Tara: Oh..we just made out...and stooooof.

Ahria: Then why was he putting his shirt on while he was going up the stairs?

Tara: Okay..so he was shirtless..while we made out...why do you care anyway?

Ahria: Sorry...I'm just trying to look out for you...I don't want what happened to Alexa to happen to you..

Tara: It's okay..I understand..I would have done the same thing..

Ahria: Good...are you going to bed?

Tara: Yep! Night!

Ahria: Night! *goes upstairs and goes to bed*

~NEXT MORNING~

Alexa wakes up in Logan's arms.

Alexa: *kisses Logan and sees him smiling with his eyes still closed* Logan..I know you are awake..

Logan: Yes...but I don't want to be..

Alexa: Why?

Logan: Because I like having dreams about last night..

Alexa: Hahh..you're not the only one..

Logan: Heh.

Alexa: Want to take a shower with me?

Logan: Yea.

They get up and get in the shower.

Ahria wakes up and comes out and hears someone in the shower.

Ahria: Hm..I wonder who is awake..*sits on the couch and flips on the news*

News Lady:Yes, hurricane Earl is moving, and fast. Now on with our celebrity news. *a picture of Carlos with an unknown girl comes on* As it shows here, Carlos Pena, of the hit boy band Big Time Rush, is seen here with this Mystery Girl at a party last night around 2:00 a.m. The Mystery Girl's name is to be rumored to be Brynn Warren, a 17 year old newcomer to L.A.

Ahria: *eyes get wide*

News Lady: The two were seen flirting and laughing. Neither of them had drinks, so they definitely knew what they were doing. They ended the night with a nice make-out session and a walk around the park before he dropped her home. *shows a picture of them in Carlos's car*

Ahria: *starts to cry* What!

Tara walks up the stairs all dressed and ready for the day.

Tara:

.

Outfit:

.com/cgi/img-set?.out=jpg&id=wp4nZiYL3hGzSsnHav7Bdg&size=l

Tara: *walks up and sees Ahria*Oh my gosh, Ahria! What's wrong?*runs to her and gives her a hug*

Ahria: Watch. *rewinds the TV and Tara watches it*

Tara: What? No way! That can't be true!

Ahria: It is...see..you can even see Brynn's face in the pictures.

Tara: This is terrible...I know how you feel...

Ahria: I am so over Carlos!

Tara: I'm sorry..

Ahria: It's okay..do you think we could spend the day at the mall or something?

Tara: Oh..I would..but I am sorta going to the beach with James today...

Ahria: Oh...it's okay...I'll just stay home all day and find something to do...

Tara: No! That's okay! You can come with us!

Ahria: Are you sure?

Tara: Yea! It'll be fun!

Ahria: Okay! I am going to go get dressed!

Tara: Okay...I'll wait here.*changes the channel*

Alexa comes out of the bathroom first.

Alexa:

Hair: .com/files/upl2/25/253595/22_2009/a35541766468a406_.jpg

Outfit: http:/www./images/photo-sets/conv/RWitherspoonPregnant070909_X17/RWitherspoonPregnant070909_

Tara looks up at her.

Tara: Hey, Alexa!

Alexa: Hey! *sits by her* What's up?

Tara: Nothing.

Logan comes out of the bathroom.

Logan:

.

Tara: Hi, Logan.

Logan: *sits by Alexa* Hey.

Tara: Did you guys have fun last night?

Alexa: Oh yea!

Tara: Hahah.

Logan: *smiles*

Tara: Oh, guess what!

Alexa: What?

Tara: Carlos is cheating on Ahria with Brynn!

Logan: What?

Tara: Yea! It's true! They went to a party together last night! And they made out!

Alexa: That's bad!

Tara: I know! So, Ahria is coming with me and James to the beach today..

Logan: Hahah on you!

Tara: *sticks her tongue out at him*

Ahria comes up the stairs.

Ahria:

Hair: .com/images2/isla/IslaFisher_Mazur_

Outfit: .

Alexa: Hey, Ahria...I heard about what happened...I'm so sorry..

Ahria: Me too...anyways, Tara? When is James coming?

Tara: Anytime now..

Brynn comes out all dressed.

Brynn:

Hair:

Outfit: .com/cgi/img-set?.out=jpg&id=kl_hLKSQ3BG3zLcozqU-9w&size=l

Brynn: Hey, guys!

Ahria: BRYNN! *walks up to Brynn and slaps her in the face*

Brynn: What? *slaps her back*

Ahria: *pulls Brynn's hair* You cheater!

Brynn: I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Ahria: How could you? Bitch!

Brynn: Well at least I'm not a slut!

Ahria: Ugh!

The doorbell rings.

Tara answers it and it's James.

James:

./4061/4595655627_2269f3cb01_

James: Hey! *kisses Tara* You look hot! Ready?

Tara: Yea..but there is one more thing I have to tell you.

James: What?

Tara: Ahria is coming!

James: "Yay"..

They all get in the car and leave.

Brynn: God, I hate Ahria!

Alexa: No you don't...why did you do this to her anyway? What about Kendall?

Brynn: I texted him and broke up with him last night..

Alexa: Oh..well..Carlos didn't break up with Ahria so why would you do that to her?

Brynn: Because..when I was 15 and she was 19..she stole one of my boyfriends..

Logan: Who was it?

Brynn: This guy named Dylan...he was really hot..and she took him from me...

Alexa: Well..you know how bad it feels so why would you do it to her?

Brynn: Because I like Carlos!

Alexa: Whatever..that isn't an excuse..

Brynn:Whatever..

The doorbell rings.

Logan gets up and answers it and sees...

.

Kendall: Hi, Logan. Have fun staying the night here last night?

Logan: Yea...*raises his eyebrows* Why are you dressed like that?

Kendall:I was going to see if Tara wanted to go golfing with me.

Logan: She just went to the beach with Ahria and James..

Kendall: Oh...well...you want to come golfing with me?

Logan: No..

Kendall: Fine...well...I guess I'll just hang out here then?

Logan: Sure..

Kendall comes in and plops down next to Alexa and Logan. As soon as Brynn sees Kendall she decided to go over to the guy's house since Carlos is the only on there.

~LATER~

James, Tara, and Ahria come back from the beach and find Logan, Kendall, and Alexa playing Monopoly at the kitchen table. They had just started the game so James, Tara, and Ahria join in. Logan ends up winning and then they clean up the game.

Alexa: It's almost supper time and I'm hungry...what are we having?

Kendall: How about I make supper tonight?

Alexa: Okay.

Tara: Oooh. I'll help you.

Kendall: Okay!..*clears throught* I mean..okay..

James: *looks at Tara laughing at Kendall* I'll help too..

Kendall: Okay..

The three of them go into the kitchen.

Ahria: That was interesting..

Logan: Yea..It's like a love triangle.

Alexa: How so?

Ahria: Tara likes Kendall and James, she is dating James, Kendall likes Tara, James likes Tara, and the two of them are best friends...Love Triangle!

Alexa: Oh..haha!

Ahria: Yea...so what should we do while they make food?

Logan: Hm...we could...oh I know!

Alexa: What?

Logan: I have been working on a new song! I should sing it for you guys!

Ahria: Okay!

Logan: *stands up and starts to sing*

Ahria: Wow! That was great!

Logan: Thank you!

Alexa: *kisses him while he sits back down*

About 20 minutes later, they come out with dinner and everyone eats it.

~2 months later~

Brynn wakes up in her bed and goes in the bathroom to take a shower. Then, she gets dressed.

Brynn:

Hair:

Outfit: .

She sits at the computer and logs on to MSN. She sees that Carlos is on.

~Brynn Bby~ says: Hey, baby.

cArLoS says: Hey. I have been thinking...

~Brynn Bby~ says: Oh no..wat have u been thinking?

cArLoS says: I feel rly bad 4 wat I did to Ahria..

~Brynn Bby~ says: Me 2...I want 2 apologize 2 her..

cArLoS says: Me 2

~Brynn Bby~ says: g2g..bye

cArLoS says: Bye.

~Brynn Bby~ has now logged off.

Brynn: I need to apologize to her..

Alexa comes out.

Alexa:

Hair: .

Outfit: .

Alexa: Apologize to who?

Brynn: Ahria...

Alexa: Well..it's about time!

Brynn: I know..is she awake?

Alexa: She is getting dressed right now..

Brynn: Oh.

They both sit down and watch TV.

~10 minutes later~

Ahria walks up the stairs.

Ahria:

Hair: .

Outfit: .

Ahria: Hi.

Brynn: *stands up* Ahria...I just wanted to apologize for taking Carlos from you..

Ahria: *sighs* It's okay...*hugs her*

Tara walks up the stairs.

Tara:

Hair: .

Outfit: .

Tara: Hi guys! Yay! You made up!

Ahria: Yep!

Brynn: Finally! Oh yea, Carlos said he was sorry, too.

Ahria: It's okay..

Alexa: Guys..

Tara: I am so happy none of us are in a fight anymore!

Alexa: Guys..

Ahria: Me too! Now it's not all awkward!

Alexa: Guys...

Brynn: I know! It's back to normal!

Alexa: GUYS!

Ahria, Brynn, Tara: What?

Alexa: This baby is pushing its way out!

Tara: Uh-oh!

Ahria: It's okay! We can handle this! Tara, you call the guys and tell them to meet us at the hospital!

Tara: Got it! *runs off*

Ahria: Brynn, you make sure Alexa is comfortable on the drive there!

Brynn: Okay.

Ahria: And I will drive.

Alexa: Let's go...!

They get in the car and arrive at the hospital.

Alexa starts to go into labor at 9:37 a.m.

~10:55 A.M THE NEXT DAY~

Alexa and Logan's baby girl was finally born. They hand her to Alexa wrapped in a little, soft, white blanket with rubber duckies all over it. Logan leans down next to Alexa in the hospital bed and looks at their daughter.

Logan: What are we going to name her?

Alexa: I don't know...how about Julie?

Logan: I was thinking Talia..

Alexa: Well...how about Julia?

Logan: Yea! And...if you don't mind, I would like to name her middle name after my favorite actress...

Alexa: Who's that?

Logan: Sandra Bullock.

Alexa: Okay! So, Julia Sandra Henderson-Olson it is!

Logan: Yep!

Doctor: You may take Julia to your friends now.

Alexa: Okay.

Logan pushes Alexa in a wheel chair out to them, holding Julia.

Tara: Oh my goodness! *claps*

Logan: Isn't she beautful?

James: Ch-ya!

Ahria: Can I hold her?

Alexa: Yea. *hands her Julia*

Kendall: She is adorable!

Brynn: Aw!

Carlos: How cute!

Julia:

They all go home except for Alexa and Logan, who are going to stay at the hospital for another day. The rest of them go to the girl's house.

~AT THE GIRL'S HOUSE~

Ahria: What shall we do now?

Kendall: Who knows..

James: I do!

Carlos: What?

James: We should play truth or dare!

Tara: James, don't you think we are a little too old to play truth or dare?

James:This isn't just any truth or dare..this is a board game that Carlos, Kendall, and I have in our car.

Brynn: How do you play?

James: There are 2 dice. Once you spin the bottle, you have to roll the 2 dice and do whatever they say to that person. For example, if I spun it and it landed on Ahria, then I rolled the first dye and it said..kiss my..then the second dice said..cheek..I would have to kiss her cheek.( i am taking everything off of the random order generator)

Ahria: I get it! Let's play! And no chickens!

Carlos: Okay.

They start the game.

Kendall: Brynn, go first.

Brynn: Okay...

Brynn spins it and it lands on...Carlos.

Brynn: Yay!

She rolls the first dye. It lands on...smell my. She rolls the second dye and it lands on...back.

Brynn: Hahah...Okay?

Carlos:*Takes his shirt off*

Brynn:* smells his back* Mmmm..smells like cologne.

Carlos: Hahah.

Kendall: Carlos, you're turn.

Carlos spins and gets...Ahria.

Carlos:*silent*

He gets...smell my.

Ahria: "great".

He gets...chest.

Carlos: So..I have to smell her boobs?

James: Hahahahh! Yea!

Ahria: *looks away and puts her chest toward him*

Carlos: *brushes his nose against her shirt and sniffs* That was weird..

Ahria: No kidding..

Brynn: Your turn, Ahria!

Ahria: Great...

She spins the bottle and gets...James. She gets...lick my.

Ahria: Uh-oh.

She gets...tongue.

Tara: No! That can't happen!

Kendall: No chickens, Tara...sorry..

Tara: Ugh! *looks away*

James:*they lick eachother's tongues for about 3 seconds*

Tara: Is it over?

Brynn: Yea.

Tara: Good.

Carlos: You're turn James.

James spins it and it lands on...Brynn.

Brynn: Okay.

Carlos: Please don't be something too much...

He gets...smell my.

Carlos: Yes!

He gets...lips.

Brynn: These are weird.

James smells her lips.

Kendall: Who hasn't gone? Me!

Tara: Me!

Kendall: K..go Tara.

Tara gets...Carlos.

She gets...lick my.

She gets...back.

Tara: Ew. *touches her tongue just barely on his back*

Carlos: That was weird...go Kendall.

Kendall gets...Ahria.

He gets...smell my.

He gets...feet.(lol)

Kendall: Gross! I don't want to smell anyone's feet!

Ahria: Hahahah! You have to!

Kendall: Ew. *smells her feet* Can we stop playing this now?

Tara: Hahahhh yea.

They clean up the game and look at the time. 12:55 p.m

Brynn: Op...you guys have to go home..

Carlos: Okay...text you.

Brynn: Okay.

Kendall: Bye!

Girls: Bye!

James: Bye, babe. *kisses Tara*

Tara: Bye.

They leave. All of the girls plop on the couch.

Ahria: What now?

Brynn: I don't know..I am kind of tired...

Tara: Me too...I can't wait for Julia and Alexa to get home tomorrow!

Ahria: Me too!

Brynn: Wait a second...?

Tara: What?

Ahria: What is it?

Brynn: Where is Julia going to sleep?

Tara: Ohmygosh! We forgot to get her a crib and stuff!

Ahria: We better go!

They go to the store and buy a crib. They assemble it in Alexa's room. Now it is 2:47 a.m

Brynn: Can we go to bed now?

Tara: I am! *goes downstairs*

Ahria: Night, Brynn...*goes downstairs*

Brynn: *sighs* Night everyone...*goes in her room*

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Tara wakes up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She gets up and answers it.

Alexa:

./_30PRmkOl4ro/ScU3MiRjr_I/AAAAAAAALu4/befPIXcbpO4/s400/2747_3199_

Outfit: .

Julia:

Outfit: .com/media/largest_

Alexa: Hi! *holding Julia in a carseat carrier*

Tara: Alexa!*hugs her and then looks down at Julia* Hi, baby!

Alexa: Hahah. *comes in and sets the car seat down while she takes Julia out*

Tara: How come you rang the doorbell?

Alexa: I forgot my key..

Tara: Oh..I see...

Alexa: Yep! Anyone else awake?

Tara: No..I don't think so..I am going to go take a shower..K?

Alexa: Kay!

Tara: Oh, and by the way, we got you a crib last night..we noticed you forgot!

Alexa: Ohmygosh! Thank you!

Tara: Yep! *walks in the bathroom and closes the door*

Alexa:*sighs*

She feeds Julia, then unpacks all of her clothes into the dresser(she uses the closet) and then puts her in her crib. She then watches TV. (Julia fell asleep)

Ahria comes out all dressed and ready for the day.

Ahria:

Hair: /wp-content/plugins/wp-o-matic/cache/f6e7c_

Outfit: .

Alexa: Hiya!

Ahria: *jumps* Oh, it's you! You scared me, Alexa!

Alexa: Hahah, sorry!

Ahria: Where's Julia?

Alexa: In her crib sleeping...thanks for the crib..

Ahria: Hah. You're welcome! *sits next to her* What are you watching?

Alexa: The cooking channel..

Ahria: Wow. That looks yummy! *feels her phone vibrate* One second I have a text message. *looks down at it*

It says: From: Carlos

Sent: November 27, 2010. 9:22 a.m

Received: November 27, 2010. 9:23 a.m

I broke up with ur sis.

Ahria: What?

Alexa: What is it?

Ahria: Carlos broke up with Brynn...

Alexa: Why?

Ahria: I don't know..

Brynn comes out.

Brynn:

Hair: ./_9Zf_

Outfit: ./

Brynn: Hi, guys...

Ahria: Did Carlos really break up with you?

Brynn: *sits next to her*Yea..

Alexa: I'm sorry...did he say why?

Brynn: Yes..

Ahria: Why..?

Brynn: For Ahria...he wants her back..

Ahria: Really? *coughs* I mean...really?

Brynn: Yea...I'm not mad at you...I am happy for you...

Ahria: Cool! I'll be right back!

Tara comes out of the bathroom.

Tara:

Hair: .

Outfit: .com/cgi/img-set?.out=jpg&id=4JBfcfRi3RGlSoonEZPhrQ&size=l

Tara: Hi!

Alexa tells her the whole story.

Ahria comes back.

Ahria: I am with Carlos again!

Alexa: Yay for you!

Tara: Hahah.

Brynn: Hahah, good!

The doorbell rings.

Ahria answers it.

Logan:

Outfit: .com/image/Logan%20Henderson/fang_

Logan: Hi. *comes in and kisses Alexa* Hey, hun. Where is she?

Alexa: In my room.

Logan: *disapears into Alexa's room*

Alexa: I'm going to go in there.

Brynn: Okay.

Alexa disappears into her room, too.

Tara: My phone is ringing! Hello?...what?...who told you that?...no!..that's not what I meant!...please..just..don't do this...*crys and runs into her room after she hangs up*

Ahria: What was all that about?

Brynn: Who knows?

Ahria: I call not checking it out!

Brynn: Man! *goes into Tara's room*

Tara: I can't believe this.

Brynn: What?

Tara: Ahria told James I liked Kendall...and James broke up with me..

Brynn: That stinks...

Tara:Yesh. It really does...but atleast I am free to date Kendall now..and me and James are still friends..so it's all good..I don't want to be mad at Ahria either so yea.

Brynn: Good. I am very tired of drama!

Tara: Me too.

They go to bed.

~2:52 A.M~

Julia: !

Alexa: Ugh! *picks her up and feeds her*

~3:36 A.M~

Julia: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Alexa: Urgh! *changes her diaper*

~6:26 A.M~

Julia: Waaaaaaaaaa!

Alexa: *feeds her again*

~9:57 a.m

Brynn wakes up and takes a shower and gets dressed.

Brynn:

Hair: ./_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SKFiOUmIj7I/AAAAAAAAAxE/MNKnaSQD0CI/s400/Bob+

Outfit: .

She comes out and just texts people on her phone for a while. Then, Ahria wakes up.

Ahria:

Hair: /wp-content/plugins/wp-o-matic/cache/61e25_

Outfit: .com/cgi/img-set?.out=jpg&id=-NIsSsAQ3RGqE1YMe7k21Q&size=l

Ahria: Hi, sista!

Brynn: Hi!

Ahria: What's up?

Brynn: Nothing. Just texting Logan. He says he is on his way over because Alexa is complaining that it is hard work being a mom.

Ahria: Of course, it is!

Brynn: Yea..

Tara comes up.

Tara:

Hair:

Outfit: .com/image/aeropostale%

Tara: Hello!

Ahria: Morning!

Brynn: Mornin'!

Doorbell rings.

Tara: I'll get it.

Logan walks in and heads straight towards Alexa's room.

Logan: .com/pics/ld/big_time_rush_060110/logan_henderson_

Ahria: No need to say hi, Logan.

Brynn: Hahah.

Then, the door opens again, and Kendall walks in.

Kendall: .

Tara: Hi Kendall! *runs up and hugs him*

Kendall: Hi! *hugs her back and kisses her on the cheek*

Tara: I missed you!

Kendall: Hahah, you too!

Ahria: *whispers to Brynn* It's almost like they are already a couple.

Brynn: *shakes her head*

Kendall: I have great news, you guys.

Brynn: What?

Kendall: We want to take you all to the red carpet and the 2010 MTV Music Video awards. We are performing and we are nominated for Best Music Group.

Tara: No way?

Kendall: Yes way!

Ahria: That's awesome.

Brynn: So, I am James' date?

Kendall: Yep. If that's okay with you.

Brynn: It is.

Ahria: When is it?

Kendall: Tonight! Logan and I are taking all of you girls dress shopping!

Tara: Yay!

~AT THE EXPENSIVE DRESS STORE~

They all eventually decide on what dress they want and the boys pay for it. Now, they are back home getting ready.

Alexa:

Hair: /uploaded_

Makeup: .

Dress:

Ahria:

Hair: .

Makeup: .

Dress:

Brynn:

Hair: ./2263/2323825846_?v=0

Makeup: .com/duwop_images/cele_jessica_

Dress:

Tara:

Hair: .

Makeup:

Dress: .

The boys: .com/content/ontv/movieawards/2010/photo/flipbook/10-red-carpet/big-time-rush-101670523_

(Julia is at Logan's parents)

Alexa: Are we ready to go?

Kendall: Yep.

They all get in the limo that picks them up and they arrive. Photographers are snapping so many photos as they get out, that the girls have to be lead across the red carpet by the guys. Finally, people are still taking pictures, but not so many.

Tara: That was crazy!

Kendall: You get used to it..*grabs her hand* Let's go.

They pose for the cameras.

Ahria: That was blinding.

Carlos: Yea, I know! That happens a lot!

~LATER INSIDE WHEN THE SHOW STARTS~

They take their seats.

Brynn: *looks at the seat beside her and turns back to everyone* Ohmygawd!

James: What?

Brynn: I am sitting right next to Justin Bieber!

Logan: Wow! *starts to talk like a girl* I am sooo excited! Like, I wanted to sit by him! I hate you! Oh me gawsh! I broke a fingie nail!

Alexa:Buahahah!

~LATER~

They have announced a lot of awards. Now, Big Time Rush is announcing Best Female Artist.

Kendall: Gotta go backstage. We are on in 5 minutes.

Tara: Okay. Bye.

Kendall: Bye. *kisses her and runs off with them*

Ahria: *looks at Tara* Are you guys dating yet?

Tara: No..

Ahria: Then why did you kiss?

Tara: I don't know..it's kind of..like we are..really, really, really, really good friends..

Ahria: Okay...?

The guys come on stage and talk and present the award to:

.

Girls: Wooo! Go Taylor!

~LATER~

It is time to announce the nominees for Best Music Group. Miranda Cosgrove and Selena Gomez present the award.

Miranda: And the nominees are:...Paramore!...Big Time Rush..

Girls: Wooooooooo!

Miranda: The Jonas Brothers...and AllStar Weekend!

Selena: And the winner is...*the image pops up on the screen*...AllStarWeekend!

Kendall: Man!

Brynn: Aw, that stinks.

Carlos: Oh well..

~AFTER THE AWARDS~

The girls go home to change and go out on dates.

Brynn:

Outfit: .com/photos/uncategorized/2007/06/19/dalin1001816731_

Alexa:

Outfit: ./_jvl5PDJv7QU/Rgx_uj0EQnI/AAAAAAAAA5E/0VzpvqD9QeI/s400/br_

Ahria:

Outfit: .

Tara:

Outfit: .

The guys stay in the same outfits.

~AT ALEXA AND LOGAN'S DATE~

Logan takes her to a candle light dinner at a really fancy resturaunt. He reserved the whole resturaunt so that they are the only ones there.

Logan: *pulls her chair out for her and scoots it in when she sits down, then he sits down* Like it?

Alexa: Like it? I love it!

Logan: Hah. That's good.

They order their food and it comes right away. They start to eat.

Alexa: So, what should we talk about?

Logan: We should talk about you moving in...with us.

Alexa: What?

Logan: Yea, I figured since we have a daughter together...we should live together..want to?

Alexa: Yes! That would be sooo much easier!

Logan: Great! *leans across the table and kisses her*

Alexa: When should I move in?

Logan: I don't know..want to start tomorrow?

Alexa: YES! Oh, and don't you think that Tara, Brynn, and Ahria should move in, too. Your house IS big enough! It's a fucking mansion!

Logan: You're right! I guess so..

Alexa: Yay!

~AT BRYNN AND JAMES' DATE~

He takes her to a big meadow and they lay down and look up at the stars.

James: Ever been star gazing?

Brynn: No.

James: It's fun..*puts his arm around her*

Brynn: And beautiful! *stares at the stars in amazement*

James: Brynn, can I ask you something?

Brynn: Sure. What?

James: Would you..be my girlfriend?

Brynn: Hahah, yes, James.

James: Hah. Wow! It's a shooting star! Make a wish!

Brynn: *closes her eyes and makes a wish*

James: What did you wish for?

Brynn: I can't tell you! Then it won't come true!

James: Haha..fine..

Brynn: Hah. *closes her eyes*

James: Brynn?

Brynn: ...

James: *looks at her* Oh, she fell asleep. Oh well.

James falls asleep, too.

~AT TARA AND KENDALL'S DATE~

He takes her on a hot air balloon with champagne and grapes. They go up in the air.

Tara: This is the best date anyone has ever taken me on.

Kendall: Hah, thanks. *feeds her a grape*

Tara: Yum! Kendall...are we..dating?

Kendall: I want to be..do you?

Tara: Hah, are you kidding? Yes!

Kendall: Good. Because either way I was going to do this. *starts to make out with her passionatly, yet rough*

Tara: *pulls away* Yum!

Kendall: What?

Tara: You're yummier than grapes!

Kendall: Hahah, thankyou.

Tara: Yep!

Kendall: I wonder what the others are doing..

Tara: Definitely not having as much fun as us..

Kendall: Hahah.

~AT CARLOS AND AHRIA'S DATE~

He takes her to the beach to sit and talk.

Carlos: Hi.

Ahria: Hahah, hi?

Carlos: Ahria..

Ahria: What?

Carlos: I have this new...fear..

Ahria: What is it?

Carlos: It's...the fear of..losing someone I really love...

Ahria: *blushes* And?

Carlos: And...I have...figured out a way..to make sure..that fear goes away..

Ahria: How is that?

Carlos: *pulls out a little white box and opens it to show a ring* By you marrying me..

The /stories/gallery/1/wedding%

Ahria: Well...um...

Carlos: If you don't want to..

Ahria: Are you kidding? Of course I do!

Carlos: Really?

Ahria: Yes!

Carlos: *hugs and kisses her and starts crying*

Ahria: Carlos! You're crying? Why?

Carlos: I am pretty emotional.

Ahria: Hahah.

~BACK HOME~

The girls all get home around the same time.

Ahria: Guess what, guys!

Tara: What?

Ahria: I AM GETTING MARRIED!

Brynn: To Carlos?

Ahria: Yep!

Brynn: Congrats!

Ahria: Thankyou!

Alexa: I have good news, too!

Tara: What?

Alexa: We are moving in with the guys!

Brynn: Seriously?

Alexa: Yes!

Ahria: That's awesome!

Tara: No kidding!

Brynn: When?

Alexa: Tomorrow!

Ahria: Yay!

~THE NEXT DAY~

They wake up and get dressed at 6:30. The guys are going to be there at 8:00 to help move.

Alexa:

Hair: .

Outfit: .

Ahria:

Hair: .

Outfit: .

Brynn:

Hair: ./_

Outfit: .

Tara:

Hair:

Outfit: .

The guys come pick them up by the time they are ready and they move in. All of the couples are sharing a bedroom.

Ahria and Carlos' room (Carlos' old room): ./_6RuB-MyU_O4/SFiZvK1lXjI/AAAAAAAABJE/pk-lJOF27F8/s400/reid+rolls+blue+

James and Brynn's room (James' old room):

Kendall and Tara's room (Kendall's old room: /wp-content/uploads/2010/07/Green_Accented_White_Bedroom_by_

Logan and Alexa's room (Logan's old room) : .?300:300

They all settle in and play with Julia for a while.

Carlos: When do you want to get married, Ahria?

Ahria:...um...really soon.

Carlos: Hahah. Okay. How about 2 weeks?

Ahria: Okay! Come upstairs to our room.

Carlos: What for?

Ahria: You'll see.

She leads him up the stairs. Once they get up there, she pushes him on the bed and rips her clothes off. (hehehe)

Ahria:

.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/02/Sensual_Lingerie_And_

Carlos:Wow,wow,wow. Ahria...do you think we should really..do this?

Ahria: I want to...*holds up a condom* I have us covered.

Carlos: *breaths slowly* Uhm..this...I don't really know..if we should..

Ahria: Carlos, if you don't want to we don't have to..*crosses her arms*

Carlos: I do..I just...are you sure?

Ahria: Yes. I am. I want to.

Carlos: Okay. Come here.

(stuff happens)

They keep going for another 45 minutes, before they get tired and stop and fall asleep.

~BACK IN THE LIVINGROOM~

Alexa: I wonder what they are doing..

James: Alexa, are you retarded? They are having sex. Haah, just kidding. You are quite intellegent.

Alexa: Thank you! And ew!

Kendall: Well, it is kind of obvious..what else would they be doing up there?

Logan: I don't know...but there better not be another baby coming into this house soon...1 is enough

Brynn: For now..

Tara: I'm tired. Kendall, let's go to bed.

Kendall: Okay. Night, guys.

Everyone goes to bed.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Brynn is the first one up. She gets up and takes a shower and gets dressed.

Brynn:

Outfit: .

Hair:

She goes downstairs and makes pancakes and fresh fruit. As she sits down to eat her plate, she hears James coming down the stairs in his boxers.

Brynn: Hey, James!

James: Hey. *stands beside her*

Brynn: Did you sleep good?

James: *bends down and kisses her* Yep. Thanks for asking.

Brynn: Your welcome!

James: I am going to go take a shower. Really quick and then I will come out here and eat the breakfast you made.

Brynn: Okay.

James takes a shower and then comes back out.

James:

Outfit: . (just james)

He comes out and sees Kendall also sitting there.

Kendall:

Outfit: . (just Kendall)

James: Oh, hi Kendall.

Kendall: Hey. *cleans his plate up and puts all the dishes in the dish washer then goes and watches TV*

Brynn: I am done! *sits on the couch across from Kendall*

James* sits down and starts eating*

Ahria comes down the stairs, ready for the day.

Ahria:

Outfit: ./_nxBUb9olHgQ/SSsxy0RRIRI/AAAAAAAABPM/bu7Zb2VyNQ0/s400/Forever21+Cassie+2+

Hair: .

She sits by James and makes her plate.

James: Hello, Ahria.

Ahria: Morning, James.

James: Do you have plans for today?

Ahria: Nope...only going shopping for dresses with my BFFS!

James: Cool! For the wedding?

Ahria: Yep!

James: Sweet. Carlos isn't awake yet?

Ahria: Yep he just came down the stairs!

Carlos:

Outfit: . (just Carlos)

Carlos: Hey! *kisses Ahria*

Ahria: Hello! *cleans up her and James's plates and sits on the couch with James over by Brynn*

Carlos: *makes his plate* Do you guys want to know the date we have picked to get married?

Brynn: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Ahria: December 15th! (it's December 10th right now)

Kendall: Wow! That's soon! Not even a week!

Carlos: I know! We just can't wait!

James: Haha.

Logan comes down the stairs with Julia in his arms.

Logan:

Outfit: .

(just Logan)

Julia:

Outfit: /images/organic_top_

Logan: I have one whiner in my arms right now!

Ahria: Hahah, what was she doing?

Logan: *puts a bottle in the microwave* She just whined all night! It got majorly annoying!

Kendall: Logan, that's part of being a dad!

Logan: I know! But I wish that she had a mute button!

Brynn: Hahah.

Logan: Hahah.

Logan sits down and feeds her as he watched TV.

Tara comes down the stairs, all dressed.

Tara:

Outfit: .

Hair: .

Tara: Hey, guys! *sits by Kendall*

Everyone: Hey!

Tara: I can't wait to go dress shopping!

Ahria: Me too!

Brynn: Me three!

Alexa: Me four!

Everyone looks over and sees Alexa.

Alexa:

Outfit: .

Hair: .

Ahria: Alexa!

Alexa: Hey! *sits by Logan*

James: Well, we have a while off, because we finished shooting the season!

Brynn: So, what are we going to do then?

Kendall: I want to...wait! I have a wonderful idea!

Tara: What?

Kendall: We should have each couple go on a vacation to another country!

Carlos: Oh, wow! I love that idea Kendall! Hahah.

Ahria: Okay! Let's use a random picker thing to see where each couple will go!

Logan: What about Julia? We need a sitter.

Alexa: My parents would love to do that.

Ahria: We should all go after the wedding!

Carlos: And it can be our honeymoon!

Ahria: Oooh! *smiles*

Brynn: Who wants to go first?

Carlos: Me and Ahria!

Brynn: Okay.

Ahria pulls out a piece of paper.

Carlos: What does it say?

Ahria: It says...Sandoy, Faroe Islands!

Carlos: Never heard of it, but it sounds cool!

Ahria: Haahah.

Picture of part of it: /blog/images/uploads_img/faroe_islands_

Alexa: Me and Logan next!

Logan pulls out a paper.

Alexa: It says?

Logan: It says...Arthington, Liberia.

Alexa: Oooh.

Picture of it: .

Brynn: Next is James and me!

Tara: Fine..

James draws a piece.

James: It says...Atlantic Shores, Barbados!

Brynn: Yes!

Kendall: No fair...

Picture of it: /Barbados_125_op_

Kendall: Our turn!

Tara draws a paper.

Tara: It's...Alahuela, Costa Rica!

Kendall: Yes!

Picture: .

James: It is going to be really fun!

Alexa: Yep! I think everyone is going to have tons of fun!

Ahria: Carlos, what time is it?

Carlos: *looks at his watch* 11:44 a.m.

Ahria: You girls ready to go? Then we can eat lunch out.

Tara: Okay.

The girls leave and go to a Bridal Wear Store.

Brynn: Ahria, you get to pick our dresses, too.

Ahria: I know. But I want you guys to like them too.

Tara: Okay.

Alexa: Good.

Ahria: I found your dresses!

The dresses:

Brynn: .com/dress/popuppics/284bg_

Tara:

Alexa: .com/blog_

Ahria: I love these!

Tara: Cool! Are your wedding colors silver, blue, and brown?

Ahria:Yep!

Brynn: I love mine!

Alexa: Me too!

Ahria: I need to find my dress...I want this one!

The dress: .

Tara: That's pretty!

Alexa: Get it!

Brynn: Yea!

Ahria: Okay!

They buy the dresses and now they are in the car deciding where they want to eat.

Ahria: I want to eat at...Copper Mill.

Brynn: No..I want The Looking Glass.

Alexa: No! We have to eat at Taco John's.

Tara: No, Wendy's!

Ahria: I am the one getting married so I say Copper Mill...

Brynn: Fine...

Alexa: Ugh...

Tara: Whatever...

Ahria: Hahah.

They go there and eat. Then, they come back and just watch movies for the rest of the day with the guys.

~11:53 P.M~

Logan: Alexa, we should probably go check on Julia.

Alexa: Okay.

They go upstairs and check on her.

Logan: *sits on the bed* I am tired.

Alexa: Me too.

Logan: Hahah. Yep...being parents is really exhausting..

Alexa: No kidding..Logan...I have to ask you something...

Logan: What's that?

Alexa: Do you...still...have feelings for..Tara?

Logan:*sighs* Alexa...I..treated her like a piece of shit..because I got drunk and...made her *points to Julia, sleeping* And...I feel..really bad for that...so...I mean...I guess...I do...a little bit..still have feelings for her..

Alexa: You're kidding me...

Logan: What?...*gets scared, but angry at the same time* That doesn't mean I don't love you!

Alexa: Pfft. Save it.

Logan: You're mad at me?

Alexa:Yes. And I am breaking up with you.

Logan: Alexa...

Alexa: GO DIE! *runs out of the room*

Tara: Alexa, what's wrong?

Alexa: You, bitch!

Tara: What?

Alexa: I hate you! Why would you do this to me?

Tara: What did I do?

Alexa: Shut up, you greedy whore.

Tara: I don't know what you are fucking talking about!

Alexa: You are trying to steal Logan from me, don't act like you're not...and even after we have a daughter together!

Tara: WHAT?

Alexa: I quit all of this...I am moving out tomorrow.

Tara: No...you..can't..

Alexa: Hope you had fun. ruining my life..*walks out the front door and slams it*

Tara: Ugh! Why is she being so bitchy?

Kendall: I don't know...

Tara: I am not going to worry about it.

Kendall: Tara, do you still have feelings for Logan?

Tara:...*licks her lips* I...might.

Kendall: *sighs* Well, here's your chance to get him back..so..I would take it if I were you..

Tara: So, you want to break up?

Kendall: I want you to be happy. If you are happy, I am, too. So, if you want to be with Logan..go ahead..

Tara:...we can stay friends, though...right?

Kendall: *smiles lightly and talks in a soft voice* Sure..

Tara: Thank you, Kendall. You are the best..*hugs him*

Kendall: *sighs and watches her walk up the stairs to Logan's room*

Tara: Hey.

Logan: Hey.

Tara: *sits by him on the bed* So..

Logan: Tara, I don't know..if I can do this anymore...you know..being a dad...all this drama..it's all too much..

Tara: I know...well...I just want you to know...Kendall and I..broke up..but we are still friends..

Logan: So, do you want to be my girlfriend again?

Tara: Yes. And..I am willing to help you...however you need to be helped with Julia..

Logan: Are you going to help me?

Tara: With what?

Logan: *kisses her* This crazy life of mine.

Tara: *smiles* Yea. I will try. Haha.

Everyone goes to bed.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Kendall wakes up and takes a shower and gets dressed.

Kendall:

./2010/06/normal_x2_?w=300&h=400

He comes downstairs and sees Alexa eating.

Alexa:

Outfit: .

Hair: .

Kendall: Alexa?

Alexa: Hi...

Kendall: I thought you were going to move out.

Alexa: You seriously think I am going to move out of the house my daughter lives in?

Kendall: Oh, I guess not..

Alexa: I sort of...apologized to Logan and Tara last night when I came back...and...I'm sorry about you and Tara...

Kendall: That's okay...I'm happy if she's happy..

Alexa: Awh...you're a sweet guy...probably one of the most sane out of you four...hahah

Kendall: Haha, thanks. *grabs an apple out of the fridge and take a bite out of it*

Alexa: *puts her plate in the sink* Things have...really changed..probably for the worse...

Kendall: Maybe...they could be for the better though...

Alexa: That's something I really wonder...

Brynn comes down the stairs and grabs a banana and sits down.

Brynn:

Outfit: .

Hair: ./aaw/websites/browns/site/Browns_hair_model2_

Brynn: Hi, guys. Alexa? You're back. You staying for good?

Alexa: Yes. I want to stay here with my daughter. She is my number one priority. So, I'm here again.

Brynn: That's cool. Hey, Kendall.

Kendall: Hey. Was anyone else awake when you were up there?

Brynn: Yea, just Logan. He was feeding Julia. In fact, here he comes now.

Logan: Hey, guys.

Logan:

Outfit: ./2010/06/normal_x2_?w=300&h=400 (without the sunglasses)

Brynn: Hey.

Logan grabs a muffin and sits down.

Alexa: Hey, how's Julia?

Logan: She didn't sleep at all last night. So, now she is was really whiny as usual..

Alexa: Oh..well...I am going to go see her.

Logan: Okay.

Alexa goes upstairs while Carlos is coming down the stairs.

Carlos: Hey!

Carlos:

Outfit: . (just carlos)

Brynn: Hey. Sleep good?

Carlos: Yep! And...I guess the vacations are being cancelled. Ahria and I are just going to have our honeymoon in Florida. It should be fun.

Kendall: Aw, they were cancelled because of what happened with Tara, Alexa, and Logan?

Carlos: Yea..

Logan: I'm sorry, Carlos.

Carlos: That's okay..

Ahria comes down the stairs.

Ahria: Hello.

Ahria:

Outfit: ./

Hair: .com/wp-content/plugins/wp-o-matic/200911/cd06e_7bd53a3d95764051_Prom_Hairstyles_

Ahria: Hey, babe. *kisses Carlos*

Carlos: Hey. You are looking fantastic as always.

Ahria: Thankyou! *they start to makeout*

Kendall: Ahem. It would be nice if you two would please not push it in us single people's faces. (kidding)

Ahria: Hahah, sorry.

Carlos: I can't believe I am getting married in 4 days.

Ahria: I know! I am so excited!

Carlos: And after marriage comes kids!

Ahria: Yep! I can't wait to have little half-Mexican kids running around!

Carlos: Hahah!

James runs down the stairs with a big smile on his face.

James:

Outfit: .

James: Hello! *kisses Brynn*

Brynn: Hey!

James: So, what are we doing today?

Brynn: I thought it would be cool if we all went to the beach.

Kendall: Yea! And like...we rented it out so that no fans could bother us!

Ahria: Yea!

Logan: Alright. I'll call them right now. *pulls out his cell phone and walks into the living room*

Alexa comes back downstairs.

Alexa: I love my baby girl so much.

Ahria: Hahah.

Tara comes downstairs. Logan comes back.

Tara:

Outfit:

Hair: .

Tara: Morning! *hugs Logan and gives him a quick peck on the lips*

Alexa: *rolls her eyes* We are all going to the beach today?

Kendall: Yea. It will be pretty fun.

Ahria: What time are we going to go?

Brynn: We should go at 2:00 p.m.

Carlos: Okay. What time is it now?

James: 9:53 a.m.

Tara: We should go to the park!

Logan: Okay.

They all get ready and Alexa gets Julia and they go to the park.

All of the couples hang out and Kendall hangs out with Brynn and James, while Alexa sits by herself with Julia.

Alexa: *talking to Julia even thought Julia doesn't know what the heck she is saying, since she is only 1 month old* I bet you miss your daddy. I do, too. I wish I wouldn't have done what I did. Now daddy has a new girlfriend. I know, I don't like it either. I need him.

Everyone eats at the picnic they made at the park and then they go home and get on their bathingsuits.

Julia:

.com/clothing/images/sweet%20potatoes%20pink%20infant%

Ahria:

.com/2008/images/02/13/p1_

Alexa:

Brynn:

.com/thumblarge_

Tara:

Carlos:

/images/I/516l3XpcOCL._AA300_.jpg

James:

.com/Asset_

Logan:

/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/7-coolest-swim-trunks-for-your-little-boy/gymboree-surfboard-swim-trunk_

Kendall:

.com/image/kendall%20schmidt%20shirt%

They get to the beach and mess around. They play tag and make a camp fire with smores. Then, at the end, they all swim around. Eventually, it starts to pour rain. Alexa runs to the car with Julia and the rest run, too. Tara is running to the car when Kendall stops her.

Kendall: Wait.

Tara: *turns around* What?

Kendall: You know what.

Tara: What?

They are both soaking wet now.

Kendall: You know...that...I can't live without you...

Tara: What?

Kendall: *gets teary-eyed* It's only been 1 day and I already need you.

Tara: Kendall..

Kenall: Wait. Before you talk...there is something I need to do..

Tara: Kendall, hurry! I'm cold!

Kendall: *has water dripping from his hair*...marry me...

Tara: Kendall..*looks at him like," Why are you doing this to me?"* I...I can't..

Kendall: Why?

Tara: Uh, hello! I am dating someone else...I love Logan...

Kendall: I know you do..but, I know..I know you love me too...and I know you are only saying no because your dating him..come on...Logan cheated on you...hit him back...

Tara: Kendall...the thing is...I don't want to...it's a no...*start walking back to the car*

Kendall: *looks up at the sky and then starts walking to the car*

Brynn: What took you guys so long?

Tara: Uhm, *looks at Kendall* I fell..and he helped me up..

Logan: Are you okay?

Tara: Yea, just a few scratches..

Carlos: Okay. Well, we better get going before it starts to...hail or something..

They arrive back at the house.

Alexa is staying in the basement on the couch with Julia's crib down there. She takes Julia to bed and then comes upstairs.

Alexa: Anyone want milkshakes?

Logan: Oooh! Me!*jumps up and down*

James: I want one!*waves his hand around*

Alexa: Hahah, I'll just make one for everyone.

Alexa makes the milkshakes and then gives one to everyone. They all sit by the fireplace, wrapped in blankets, and drink their milkshakes. They start to talk.

Ahria: So, everything has really changed. For us girls, I mean.

Alexa: Definitely!

Kendall:How so?

Tara: If we wouldn't have gone bowling that day, we would have never met you guys...I am so glad we did!

Carlos: Yea! Me too! If you guys didn't, I wouldn't be engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world right now. *puts his arm around Ahria*

Ahria: Awh! I love you!

Carlos: I love you, too.

Logan: And I wouldn't have my beautiful baby girl.

Alexa: Yea...

Kendall: So, when Julia grows up, are you going to tell her that she wouldn't be in this world if you guys didn't get drunk?

Alexa: Haah! No way!

James: That would definitely make her feel special! *takes a sip of his milkshake*

Tara: Hahah!

They talk longer and then they all decide to go to bed...except for two people...

~IN LOGAN'S ROOM~

Logan: I'm not that tired..

Tara: Me either..

Logan: What do you want to do?

Tara: I don't know...

Logan: I have to ask you a question...

Tara: What's that?

Logan: Are you..*looks around and back at her* still...a...virgin?

Tara: heh..*gets nervous* well...obviously..you aren't!

Logan: Heh. Yea..are you?

Tara: *sighs* No making fun of me...yes...

Logan: Hahah*clears throat* I mean...I am..going to have to change that.

Tara: What?

Logan: *starts to make out with her* (I don't feel like describing it...one thing leads to another...)

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Brynn wakes up first.

Brynn:

Outfit: /wp-content/uploads/2009/04/sets_shortsforspring_

Hair:

She makes a waffle and eats it quickly. Then, she cleans up all the dishes from last night and looks around. She then decides to looks at the calendar.

Brynn: Only 2 days!

Ahria: I know! I am excited!

Brynn: Ahria? Oh, you're awake!

Ahria:

Outfit: .com/files/ons1/285/2856050/13_2009/ff5c3c4191983bbe_

Hair: .com/wp-content/plugins/wp-o-matic/cache/5cf07_

Ahria: I can't believe I am going to be a married woman in two days!

Brynn: I know! I am so excited for you! Ew, I just noticed something..

Ahria: What?

Brynn: This means that I dated my brother-in-law once upon a time..

Ahria: Ew! Haah.

Brynn: Yea. *sits on the couch and grabs a magazine*

Ahria: I am gonna eat...a poptart! *grabs a poptart and starts to eat it*

James comes down the stairs.

.fm/serve/500/41428685/Big%2BTime%2BRush%

James: Hi, baby. *kisses Brynn and walks over and gets a Toaster Struddle*

Brynn: Hi.

Ahria: Hi, James.

James: Hello.

Ahria: Anyone else awake up there?

James: Nope.

Alexa walks up the stairs with Julia.

Alexa:

Outfit: .tv/Outfit%

Hair: .

Alexa: Hey, guys. *hands Julia to Ahria* Can you hold her for a sec while I eat?

Ahria: Yea. *goes and sits on the couch with Julia*

Alexa: *eats a banana*

James: *sits by Brynn and grabs a book he has been reading*

Kendall comes down.

Kendall:

Outfit: .

Kendall: Hi. *grabs a pear* I like pears.

Ahria: Random much?

Kendall: Hahah. Carlos isn't awake yet?

Ahria: Nope.

Kendall: Hm...

Kendall finishes his breakfast and turns on the TV.

Carlos runs down the stairs.

Carlos:

Outfit: .

Carlos: Morning! Only two more days! *kisses Ahria*

Ahria: I know! I can't wait!

Carlos: *makes a bowl of cereal*

Tara come down the stairs, looking happy.

Tara:

Outfit: /laceandtea/sets_shortsforspring_

Hair:

Tara: Good morning! *grabs a Toaster Strudle*

Brynn: Hey. *doesn't look up from her magazine*

Tara: How are you guys?

Ahria: Gee. You are like..really cheery this morning..

Tara: I am just really happy today..

Kendall: It's weird...

Tara: *frowns*

Logan walks down the stairs and sees Julia and picks her up from Ahria.

Logan:

Outfit: .

Logan: Hey, cutie.

Julia: *babbles*

Alexa: She is really a daddy's girl. She won't babble at me...*crosses her arms jokingly*

Ahria: Hahah.

James: She just doesn't like you..

Alexa: *frowns and pretends to cry*

Carlos: Hahah.

Kendall: Heheh.

Tara: You make me laugh!

Logan: So, what are we doing today?

Brynn: Who knows?

Carlos: Not me.

James: I just want to stay home today.

Ahria: Me too.

Logan: We should have a movie day today, then. We have like..a gazillion movies we have never seen..

Brynn: Why do you have movies you have never seen?

Carlos: Because we have always said we were going to watch them and we never got the time to..

James: Okay, let's do that then.

Tara: Okay!

Ahria: *puts Easy A in the DVD player*

~AFTER THE MOVIE NIGHT; 9:25 p.m~

Logan: Now, that was a funny movie!

Tara: I know! I loved it!

Ahria: So, what do we do now?

Alexa: Well, Julia and I are going to bed.

Everyone: Night.

James: Now what?

Kendall: We could...play...

Logan: That dice game we played..last time..at your guy's old house..

Brynn: Okay.

Tara: Fine...but we should...find a way to make it more fun..

Ahria: How so?

James: We could...change the words up..

Kendall: Okay..who wants to go first?

Logan: *looks around and nobody offers* ...I will.

Carlos: Kay, Logan, you're up.

He spins it and it lands on...Ahria.

Ahria: Uh-oh.

Logan: *rolls the dice* It says...bite my..and the other one says...cheek..

Ahria: Hahah, easy..just don't hurt me..

Logan: This is weird..*leans it and just barely bites her cheek*

Ahria: That WAS weird..haha

Tara: Ahria, you're turn.

Ahria gets: Kendall, smell my, and tongue.

Kendall: Hahah, ready to smell my tongue?

Ahria: Hahah, sure. *smells his tongue* That is weird!

Kendall: Hahah.

Ahria: You're turn, Kendall.

Kendall gets: Brynn, rub my, and tongue.

Brynn: *smiles* Ew! I don't want you to touch my tongue! Hahah!

Kendall:Sorry, I have to! *starts laughing as he reaches toward her tongue*

Brynn: *backs away and starts laughing,too*

Eventually, everyone starts laughing and Kendall pokes her tongue.

Kendall: *pokes her tongue and looks at his finger with a grossed-out face* Eeeewie!

Brynn: Hahah, I don't have cooties!

Kendall: Ew, yes you do! They are spreading on me right now!

Everyone: Hahah!

James: Brynn, your turn.

Brynn gets: James, rub my, and chest.

James: Hahah, go ahead and touch my pecks. *talks in a manly voice and takes his shirt of, with one eyebrow raised, playful*

Brynn: Hahah. *fells his pecks* Wow! I love that!

James: Haha, thanks! *puts his shirt back on*

Kendall: James' turn!

James gets: Ahria, kiss my, and inside thigh.

Ahria: *turns red* Can he re-roll?

Carlos: Yea, can he?

Logan: Nope!

Ahria: Ugh..*slides her bottoms up until it shows her inner-thigh* Hurry up and get this over with..

James: Okay. *kisses her inner-thighs really quickly* Glad that's over..

Logan: Ahria, you're turn again.

Ahria gets: Logan, lick my, and lips.

Logan: Great..

Ahria: Urgh.

Logan: *leans in and licks her lips really quick* Yuck...hahah

Ahria:Hahah*wipes her lips off* It should be Tara's turn since she hasn't gone...

Brynn: Yea..

Tara: *sighs* Okay...

Tara gets: Carlos, kiss my, and butt.

Carlos: What?

Tara: No! I am not kissing Carlos' butt!

Kendall: You have to!

Tara: Urgh...can he at least keep his pants on?

Logan: Hahah, yea.

Tara: *leans towards Carlos' butt and has a gross look on her face and kisses it* Ew!

Carlos: That was nasty.

Tara: Now Carlos goes and then we are done.

Carlos gets: Ahria, rub my, and hand.

Carlos: Hahah. *rubs her hand* That's it! We're done!

Ahria: What now? Cause' I don't want to go to bed..

James: We could...Truth...not dare..just truth..

Kendall: Okay...Logan wanna go first again?

Logan: Sure.

Logan: Um...Brynn...have you ever...seen one of your boyfriends naked?

Brynn: Ew! No!

Logan: Okay...remember, if you're lying, you will go to Hell...

Brynn: Okay...I'm lying..

Ahria: What?

Brynn: The truth is..yes..

Logan: Who?

Brynn: *looks at James*

James: *turns red*

Logan: James?

Brynn: *looks at the floor* Yea..

Logan: When?

Brynn: Last week..we almost...you know..

Ahria: WHAT? YOU'RE ONLY 18! HOW COULD YOU?

Brynn: Shut up, Ahria! It's not like you didn't when you were 18! And besides, I said we ALMOST did..

Ahria: Ugh! Whatever...

Brynn: My turn...Tara...are you still a virgin?

Tara:...no...

Brynn: Who?

Tara:...Logan...

Kendall: *gets mad, and almost wants to just walk up to Logan and beat the shit out of him*

Brynn: When?

Tara: Last night...

Carlos: That's why you were so happy this morning..

Tara: Yep...

James: Wait, did you guys..ya know..cuz I'm sure Logan doesn't want another kid...

Tara: Hahah, yes we did..*looks over at Kendall and sees the anger that he is so desperately trying to hide* ...*feels bad*

Tara: My turn...um...Ahria...are you and Carlos planning on having kids right after you get married?...No maybe's...

Ahria: Yep!

Tara: Hahah.

Ahria: My turn! Um...James...out of the three girlfriends you have had..which one have you gotten the *biggest* for before..?

James: Um...(I am gonna use the randomizer)...well...to be..completely honest...Tara..

Tara: *blushes*

Ahria: Hahah. You're turn now..

James: Kendall...what's the most embarrasing thing that has ever happened to you?

Kendall:...when I asked..this one girl to marry me..and she said no..

Tara: *feels even worse*

James: Who was it? We never heard about this..

Kendall: It was...Tara..

Logan: What? When?

Kendall:..yesterday...

Logan: *looks at Tara* Is that when you said you tripped?

Tara: Yes...

Logan: Tara...I'm sorry..but..If..you lied to me..I don't even want to get into that..

Tara: Are you breaking up with me?

Logan:...well...I just...I don't want to get into that..I think...I think I just need to stay single for a while..take some time alone..

Tara: Okay..well, Logan. I just want you to know that now that you have ended this, I'm not coming back...I don't do three times..

Logan: Okay...I understand..

The next two days go by normally and now it's December 15, 2010 and it's the day of Ahria and Carlos' wedding.

Venue:

.com/photos/Wedding%20Venue%

Carlos:

Outfit: .

Ahria:

Outfit: .

Hair: .com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/wedding-hairstyle_

(plus she has the little tiara on)

James, Logan, and Kendall (in that order): .

Brynn: .com/dress/popuppics/284bg_

Hair: /wp-content/uploads/2010/03/2011-Wedding-Hairstyles-Trends-for-Women_

Alexa: .com/blog_

Hair: .

Tara:

Hair:

Julia: .

The wedding begins.

They do the ceremony..and blah..blah..blah.

~AT THE RECEPTION~

The first song comes on and it's Halfway There and the guys perform it live.

Everyone dances and has fun.

Then, it's the Father-Daughter dance time and Ahria and her dad, Neal, dance to When A Man Loves A Woman- Micheal Bolton. (look up the songs). Then it's the Son-Mother dance. Carlos and his mom Margarita (I made up a name) dance to In Your Eyes- Peter Gabriel. Then, it's time for Carlos and Ahria to do their first dance together as Husband and Wife. They dance to Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion. Then, the actual party actually starts. The next song that comes on is How Low Can You Go- Ludacris. Everyone does the dance and has fun. Then, Tara requests the song Solo- Iyaz. They dance to that and then Ahria requests If We Ever Meet Again- Timbaland feat. Katy Perry. Then, the dinner is ready and they all eat that. Then, after everyone's stomach settles they play Me & You- Kenny Chesney and Logan and Alexa slow dance together, Ahria and Carlos slow dance together, James and Brynn slow dance together, and Kendall and Tara slow dance together. Then, Carry Out- Timbaland feat. Justin Timberlake plays. Eventually, all of the dancing stops for Carlos to throw Ahria's garter. He throws it back and...James catches it.

James: Yes! I guess I am getting married next! *smiles and chuckles*

Then, Ahria throws her bouquet and...Alexa catches it.

Alexa: Uh-oh! Haahh.

They all have fun with that and dance some more and eventually the last song plays..it is Heartbreak Warfare- John Mayer. They all dance and then everyone goes home.

~BACK AT THE HOUSE~

Alexa put Julia to bed after she feeds her and comes back upstairs.

Kendall: When are you guys leaving for your honeymoon?

Carlos: Tomorrow.

Brynn: Oh, what time?

Ahria: Like...6:45 in the morning..our flight to Florida is at 7:15..

Tara: Oh..that should be fun...(sarcastic)

Carlos: I know, right? Hahah.

They all go to bed.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Carlos and Ahria leave for their flight, while everyone is still sleeping. They are going to be gone for 3 days.

Kendall wakes up first and he takes a shower and gets dressed.

Kendall:

Outfit: .com/pictures/dqurHhDv6sx/Nickelodeon+Hosts+2010+Upfront+Presentation/qv8JF7QEbHf/Logan+Henderson

He eats a bowl of Lucky Charms and then he grabs his guitar and starts playing around with some chords. He eventually has a completed song. (the song is Til' I Forget About You) He plays it over and over to make sure he likes it. Then, he puts his guitar away, and his sheet music in the desk drawer, when he hears someone coming down the stairs. It's Tara.

Tara:

Hair: .

Outfit: .

She looks at him as she enters the kitchen, smiles, and ruffles the bottom of her hair, as she gets out the Special K cereal. He just looks at her for a second, and then sits at the table, watching her making her cereal.

Kendall: *trying to think of something to say* Hi. *looks around him*

Tara: Hey. *sighs and walks over to the table and starts to eat her breakfast*

Kendall: What have you been up to?

Tara: Making my breakfast...how about you?

Kendall: I wrote a song..if that sounds exciting to you..

Tara: Really? Lemme hear it..

Kendall: Nah. I don't feel like it..I mean..I don't even think-

Tara: Just play it..please?

Kendall: *gets up and gets his guitar* Okay..

He plays it.

Tara: *pust her plate in the sink* Wow! I love it!

Kendall: Seriously?

Tara: Yea. You are really good at writing songs.

Kendall: Thankyou.

Alexa comes up the stairs with Julia.

Alexa:

Hair:

Outfit: .

Alexa: Hey, guys. *sits on the couch and plays with Julia*

Tara: Hey.

Kendall: Ello.

Alexa: How has your morning been?

Kendall: Pretty good.

Tara: Yep...

Alexa: Well, I was going to take Julia to Logan's parents today, because they are like..dying to see her..

Tara: Cool. So, you'll have the day...free?

Alexa: Yep!

Kendall: Awesome.

James walks down the stairs and immediatly makes breakfast, looking angry.

James: .com/pictures/dqurHhDv6sx/Nickelodeon+Hosts+2010+Upfront+Presentation/qv8JF7QEbHf/Logan+Henderson

Alexa: James, what's wrong?

James: *snaps back*Nothing.

Kendall: Well..heh...James..you look kind of like something is wrong.

James: Nothing is wrong.

Tara: Oh, come on James. It's obvious. Say it.

James: Brynn...broke up with me.

Alexa: James...I don't mean to be mean...but..it was gonna happen sometime..

James: Heh...did you think it was going to be for Logan?

Kendall: What? She broke up with you for Logan?

James: Yep. Why else would they be making out upstairs right now?

Tara: Oh my gosh, James, I'm sooo sorry..aren't you mad at Logan, too?

James: No. He didn't do it...Brynn did..but I just want to stay calm..I'm going to try to not be mad at anyone..

Alexa: Good. Well, I gotta go drop Julia off. I'll be back. *leaves*

Logan and Brynn walk down the stairs, holding hands.

Logan:

.com/pictures/dqurHhDv6sx/Nickelodeon+Hosts+2010+Upfront+Presentation/qv8JF7QEbHf/Logan+Henderson

Brynn:

Hair: ./_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SNDHpEwUzjI/AAAAAAAABFo/lwoll_M79Xs/s400/Casual%

Outfit: ./_RBbjZji1Qp0/SYtB2qROhrI/AAAAAAAAAhg/M5TmuBF1VjA/s400/valentines_

Logan: Did James tell you everything already?

Kendall: Yep.

Logan: Just making sure.

Brynn: Hah.

Tara: We should go outside to the pool!

Logan: Sounds fun!

They all get their swimming suits on and go to the backyard and swim in the pool.

~WITH AHRIA AND CARLOS IN FLORIDA~

They just arrived at their hotel.

Carlos:

.com/pictures/dqurHhDv6sx/Nickelodeon+Hosts+2010+Upfront+Presentation/qv8JF7QEbHf/Logan+Henderson

Ahria:

Hair: .

Outfit: .com/media/2009/07/30/01_

Hotel:

Ahria: This is beautiful!

Carlos: I thought you would like it..*grabs her hand and they walk inside*

They check into their room and get right to it! (lol)

~BACK AT THE HOUSE~

They are all having fun swimming.

Kendall: *splashes Tara*

Tara: Hey! *splashes him back*

Kendall: *laughs* Wanna go in the hot tub?

Tara: Sure!

Alexa: I'm coming!

James: I will to!

Brynn and Logan stay tanning on their towels.

The 4 of them get in the hot tub.

Alexa:James?

James: Yes?

Alexa: Have you ever wondered what would happen if we dated again...like we did from the start?

James: Yea..and I have decided I want to be with you again..

Alexa: Me too. *kisses him*

Kendall: Aw. Aren't you two just the cutest little things?

James: *raises his left eyebrow*

Tara: Hahah!

Alexa: What about you two?

Kendall: What about us?

James: Oh, come on. Everybody knows you like eachother..

Tara:*looks at Kendall and blushes and looks back at James and Alexa* So?

Alexa: You guys should just try dating again..

Kendall: *looks at Tara* Want to?

Tara: Yes..

Kendall: Great! *kisses her and they start to make out...A LOT!*

James: It looks like they have been waiting to do that for a while...

Alexa: I know, right?

James and Alexa look over and see that Logan and Brynn are gone so they go inside to see what they are doing. They walk inside and see Logan and Brynn watching TV together.

James: Whatchya watching?

Logan:RW/RR Challenge.

Alexa: Oh. That's a good show.

Brynn: I know.

Logan: Where are Tara and Kendall?

James: Making out in the hot tub.

Brynn: Wow.

Alexa: Hahah.

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

Ahria and Carlos come back and everyone missed them. For a couple weeks, everyone doesn't do much.

~2 WEEKS LATER, 4:43 p.m~

Logan: (on the phone) Okay, thank you Mr. Gray. Yep...alright..bye.

Brynn: Who was that?

Logan: Mr. Gray...our manager..

Kendall: What did he say?

Ahria: Guys! I have good news!

Logan: We are going on a 8 month tour.

Carlos: That's awesome! What were your news, babe?

Ahria: I was..just going to say..we're having a baby...*has no excitement in her voice, but raises her arms pretending to be excited*

Carlos: *loses his smile*

James: Uh-oh...

Ahria: Yea..but you'll miss most of it...*starts crying*

Everyone just watches.

Carlos: *runs up to her and hugs her* It's okay..I could try to talk to Gray and see if we could..post-pone it for a while..

Ahria: *lays her head on his shoulder and still crys* Yea, right..you can't post-pone an eight month tour!

Carlos: You're right...I'm sorry...we have fans that need us.

Ahria: What about me? I need you!

Carlos: Ahria...

Ahria: *runs upstairs*

Brynn: Carlos..don't worry..if you leave her alone..she'll calm down and come back..

Carlos: But I can't leave her alone..*runs upstairs*

Logan: Well, that was interesting...it really stinks that I have to be away from my baby girl, though. *takes Julia out of Alexa's arms and snuggles her*

Kendall: Hah, yea..that must suck..

James: Mhm.

Alexa: What if...

Tara: What if what?

Alexa: What if we all went on the tour with you guys?

Brynn: Yea!

Logan: That would be cool, but I don't think Gray would let us..

Kendall: Yea, he's a nice guy...but not THAT nice..

James: We could atleast try..

Alexa: Yay!

Tara: Call him!

Logan calls him back.

Kendall: Well, what did he say?

Logan: He said...no..

James: Man!

Alexa: Ugh!

Tara: Did he say why?

Logan: He just said because it would be a lot more

money..and the tour bus isn't big enough..

Brynn: Well, what if us girls raised some money, so that we could buy a bigger tour bus...and then the money from selling the other tour bus could go towards all the other stuff like food..and all that jazz..

Kendall: Brynn, you are a genius. I'll go check the price for one.

Kendall leaves into the livingroom to get on the computer.

James: I know that to get the custom paint..you know..that says Big Time Rush on the bus will cost 2,000 dollars.

Alexa: Wow.

Kendall comes back into the kitchen.

Kendall: The nicest one that I found that was a good price was a 4 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom one that costed 189,000 dollars, plus the 2,000 for custom..

Tara: *eyes get wide* How are we supposed to make that kind of money?

Brynn: That's a lot!

Logan: Well, the bus we have now would cost 150,000 if we sold it..so we only need to make..41,000.

Kendall: Yep..so...I have...16,000 I could take out of my bank account.

James: I have 13,000..

Logan: I have 5,000 and I know Carlos has 7,000.

Alexa: So, we only need to make 9,000 dollars.

Tara: I think we could do that..

Brynn: Yay! I feel smart, since I thought of the idea!

Logan: Ahahah.

Kendall: We could all split into 2 teams and which ever one makes the most money, gets the 2 biggest bedrooms on the tour bus!

James: That sounds fun!

Alexa: Yay!

Tara: I can't wait!

Carlos and Ahria come down the stairs, looking more calm. They tell them the story and they love it!

They split into 2 teams. Tara, Kendall, Ahria, and Carlos on one, and Logan,Brynn,Alexa, and James on the other. Kendall, Tara, Ahria, and Carlos name their team Unworkable Ants. Alexa, Logan, Brynn, and James name their team The Unhappy money war begins.

~THE NEXT DAY, 1:46 p.m~

The Unworkable Ants first Fund Raiser is a car wash.

Ahria:

Hair: ./_y2Pxq1jHI8A/ShAo7GRJ_

Outfit:

(she isn't fat yet because she is just newly pregnant)

Carlos: .

Tara:

Hair: .com/ths_assets_production/attachment_resources/attachments/987/original/ashley_tisdale_hairstyle_profile_

Outfit: .com/media/largest_

Kendall: ./2679/4465310061_

They wash a BUNCH of cars and make LOTS of money.

The Unhappy Weasles first fund raiser is Garage Sale. They sell a BUNCH of junk they don't need and make a HUGE amount of money.

For a whole week the teams make lots of money and now it is time that they see who the winners are.

Tara: Okay. The Unhappy Weasles made...5,500 dollars! And..the Unworkable Ants made...8,500! We won!

Ahria: And totally how much did we make?

Alexa: It looks like all together we have made...14,000!

James: That is awesome! Even, though we lost...it's still awesome!

Kendall: Yea! Let's go talk to Gray.

They all go to Gray's office and talk to him.

Logan: Gray..I mean...we made enough money to buy bigger bus, plus 5,000 dollars, so..can they come?

Mr. Gray: *looks at the girls*

Brynn: Please?

: Well...no.

Everyone: What?

Tara: Why?

Ahria: We did everything we could for a whole week! Please! I really want Carlos to be there through my pregnancy!

Mr. Gray: What? You didn't tell me she was pregnant, Carlos..

Carlos: Uh..okay..she's pregnant..

Mr. Gray: Well in that case, yes, you girls may go.

Everyone: Yay!

Alexa: When does the tour start?

Mr. Gray: In 2 days.

James: I can't wait!

~THE NEXT DAY, 12:46 p.m~

Everyone is packing for the tour.

Kendall: *yells from the hallway*Hey, everyone meet in the livingroom!

Everyone comes into the living room and sits down.

Kendall: I think since tonight is our last night here before the tour we should have some fun.

Logan: What exactly are you thinking of when you say fun?

Kendall: I'm thinking we should throw a party. No alcohol.*looks at James, Logan, and Alexa* And..just invite all of our friends.

Carlos: That does sound fun. Because I know the 4 of us have many friends that you girls have never met..

Brynn: So do we.

Tara: It's a plan, then! I'll go email all of our friends. *walks out of the room*

Alexa: I am excited! What about Julia, though?

Ahria: You could...take her to Logan's parents again. They always love seeing her.

Alexa: Okay. I'll take her an hour before the party starts.

James: How old is Julia now, babe?

Logan:Well, babe, she is about 2 months. *laughs*

James: I was talking to Alexa..but okay. *laughs*

Alexa: Hahah.

Kendall: I'll go email our friends. *walks out of the room*

Carlos: I can't wait.

Brynn: I am going to make lunch. *walks into the kitchen* What do you guys want?

Tara: Sandwiches..

Ahria: SubWay Sandwiches!

Brynn: Okay...I'll go get them. *writes down what everyone wants and leaves*

James: *whispers to Logan and Carlos* We should get the girls presents for them dealing with our crazy lives for this long.

Guys: Yea.

~LATER~

They tell Kendall and they all leave because they all know what they want to get them.

Brynn: I wonder what they are going to get us...

Tara: I don't know...hm...

Ahria: My brain hurts from thinking so much..*takes a bite of her sandwich*

Alexa: Hahah. Me too.

Brynn: Oh well. I guess we will just have to wait and see...

Tara: Yep...

Ahria: Who all did you invite, Tara?

Tara: Well, I invited Becca, Rhiannon, Madison, Morgan, Caitlin, Taylor L., Madisyn, and Corinne.

Alexa: Ooh! I miss them so much!

Brynn: Me too.

Alexa: Ooops. I gotta go drop off Julia. Bye, guys!

Tara: Bye!

Ahria: Bu-bye!

Brynn: See you when you come back!

Alexa leaves and comes back.

Tara: Ready to get ready for the party now?

Ahria: Yup.

Alexa: We need to look hot!

Brynn: Definitely!

Tara:

Hair and makeup: .com/gallery/vanessa_hudgens_2009_l_

Outfit: .

Shoes: ./_8Ip6Ky-XYT0/SLc2IgIVomI/AAAAAAAAAKo/UnWo0jp8Afk/s320/green+high+

Ahria:

Hair and makeup: /images/2/daily/fashion/08/02/25_alba_

Outfit: .

Shoes: ./images/shoes/large/37778026_

Alexa:

Hair and makeup: .

Outfit: .

Shoes: .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=7382937

Brynn:

Hair and makeup: .com/var/ezflow_site/storage/images/elle/beauty/hair/marisa-tomei-s-twisted-tresses/3168385-1-eng-US/Marisa-Tomei-s-Twisted-Tresses_

Outfit: .

Shoes: .

The guys come back.

Kendall: Wow. You ladies look hot!

Tara: Hahah. *plants quick peck on his lips* Thanks.

Carlos: We better go get dressed. Be back in a sec.

Girls: Kay.

The guys run upstairs to their room to get dressed.

The guys:

.

They make a lot of food and decorate a little bit. Then, guests start arriving. The first person to arrive is Victoria Justice and the cast of Victorious.

./_

Victoria: *shakes Tara's hand* Hey. I'm Victoria Justice. I am on the show Victorious.

Tara: Hi. I'm Tara Johnson. I am with Kendall.

Victoria: Ah. Yes. I have seen you before on the show. Haha.

Ahria: Hi, I'm Ahria Pena.

Victoria: Oh, right. Carlos' wife. I heard you have a bun in the oven.

Ahria: Hahah. Yep.

Victoria: Congrats!

Ahria: Thanks!

Alexa: I'm Alexa Olson. I'm with James.

Victoria: Oh, mhm. And you're the mom of Logan's baby, right?

Alexa: Yep! That's me!

Brynn: I'm Ahria's lil' sis, Brynn Warren. I'm with Logan.

Victoria: Nice to meet you. How old are you?

Brynn: I'm 18.

Victoria: Ooh. Nice to meet ya.

The whole cast meets them and then the cast of True Jackson VP and iCarly show up. They meet the girls and now everyone is having fun partying.

Brynn: When can we open our presents?

Carlos: When everyone gets here. Now just your friends have to show up.

Then, the girl's friends Becca, and Rhiannon show up. They hug and introduce them to the guys when, the rest of the girl's friends show up. Everyone meets everyone and they party some more.

Logan: You guys can get your presents now.

Alexa: Yay!

Ahria: Me first!

Carlos: *hands her a little box* Open it.

Ahria: *opens it* Oh, wow! I love it!

Ahria's present: /image_gallery/1230589097_Elegant_Belle_Epoque_Diamond_Necklace_Main_

Tara's present: ..

Brynn's present:

Alexa's present: .

Alexa: James? Why did I get a ring?

James: Because I want you to be my wife..

Alexa: James..don't you think it is too soon?

James: *chuckles* Love is never too soon.

Alexa:...okay!

James: Yes?

Alexa: Yes!

James: *hugs her really tight and then lets her go*

Everyone: Yay!

Kendall: But wait, that's not all.

Tara: What else?

Kendall: Girls, come outside.

The girls follow the guys outside with blind folds on.

Alexa gets hers taken off by James and she .

Ahria sees: ./drive_images/Editorial/2008/12/01/porsche_cayman_blue_1_l_

Tara sees:

Brynn sees: .com/image/orange%

Girls: We love them! Thank you!

Guys: Your welcome.

They party some more and eventually, the party ends and everyone says goodbye.

Alexa: I should go get Julia. I'll be back later.

James: Okay. I'll come with you.

Alexa: Okay!

They leave and everyone cleans up from the party mess. Then, they all get into their pajamas and James and Alexa come back. Alexa puts Julia in her crib and then gets her pajamas on, along with James.

Tara: What now?

Ahria: We could...go to bed.

Alexa: Yea. Let's go to bed. I'm beat.

James: Okay.

Everyone goes to their rooms.

~WITH KENDALL AND TARA~

Kendall: So,do you really want to go to bed?

Tara: No...*traces her fingers along his chest*

They make out and..things go all the way. (with protection of course)

~THE NEXT MORNING~

They all wake up and have a huge breakfast with fruit, eggs, pancakes, french toast, toast,bacon,and juice. Everyone stuffs themselves and Logan cleans up the dishes.

Logan: Okay. Dishes are done. What should all of us do now?

Brynn: We could...

Tara: Oh crap...sorry guys..I forgot..

Ahria: What did you forget?

Tara: I sort of scheduled all of us couples some counciling..

Alexa: Why did you do that?

Tara: Well, we have switched around a lot..so I want to make sure that we all stay together..we don't want to have a million breakups again...

Carlos: Well, Ahria and I don't need to worry about that..we are already married.

James: Uh, Carlos? There is such a thing as divorce..

Carlos: I know..but..

Ahria: Oh well, let's go anyway..

Carlos: Fine...

Kendall: So, how is this whole thing going to work?

Tara: Well, we will each get a counciler and we will go once and..talk about our relationships..

Logan: Okay. Sounds good to me.

Brynn: Oh, alright.

Tara drives them to the place and they each go to where they need to.

~WITH BRYNN AND LOGAN'S COUNCILING~

They walk into a little room with a magenta couch and a little magenta chair. The counciler sits on the chair and they plop on the couch, holding hands as they sit.

Guy: Hello, I am you guy's counciler, Paul Oller. You can just call me Paul if you would like.

Brynn: Okay.

Paul: Here is how this works, I will ask you guys questions, and as you answer I would like you guys to talk over your answers. Now, if a question makes one of you feel uncomfortable, the other can answer or you could just say pass. Alright? Ready to start?

Logan: Yep.

Paul: Okay. Well, let's start with the basics on your relationship. How much time, in hours, would you say you two spend together a week? And there are 168 hours in a week.

Brynn: Probably...90...

Paul: Why is that?

Logan: Well, I have a child with another woman so, I make sure to spend time with my daughter, too.

Paul: I see. Well, that makes sense. Alright, one more basic...how many times a week would you say you make love?

Logan: 0.

Paul: Really? Why would that be?

Brynn: Well, we have only been dating for some days..so we haven't really gotten to that point yet..

Paul: Oh, I see. Alright, now for the other questions. First: If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be and why?


End file.
